Strength
by Unknown By Most
Summary: Daisy and Simmons are taken by mysterious men who seek answers. They fight to survive and depend on each other. Will they get out alive?
1. Taken

''I'm sorry for getting you into trouble. I should have never-'' Daisy was cut off by Simmons, who wasn't having this non sense. She's heard Daisy apologize enough times to truly understand how sorry the girl was.

Simmons sighed silently, rolling her eyes at the same time, ''Stop apologizing, Daisy. It was my choice to come with you, you didn't force me to do so.'' She said and placed a hand on Daisy's shoulder, forgetting her injuries. Daisy flinched in pain and recoiled back, Simmons placed her hand over her mouth, suppressing her guilty gasp. ''I'm so sorry!'' She apologetically said and thought about how many broken bones Daisy has.

''It's alright.'' The inhuman said and changed the topic within seconds, ''So, Coulson said Mace still has no idea about the darkhold, and now they are looking for the damn book without me. I could have helped.''

Simmons sighed again, annoyed at how determined Daisy is to help out all the time. ''He knows it's for the best if you stay here. We can't risk it, your injuries are getting worse each time you use your powers. You should have came to SHIELD long ago, we could have helped.'' She explained but Daisy drifted her gaze away from Simmons.

''You know I couldn't. Not after what happened. I wasn't ready.'' Daisy murmured, holding back the tears that threatened to escape her at the thought of Lincoln. But she was strong, she was still surrounded by the people that loved her, and when she thought about it, SHIELD had the ability to help her. She wanted to be back. Daisy wanted to be a part of that family again. ''So have you made your mind up?'' Simmons asked, giving Daisy a hopeful look, ''We need you.''

A smile formed on Daisy's face as she nodded and gripped the steering wheel of her van, ''My mind's made up.'' She said and Simmons could understand the answer judging by the smile that was hanging on her face. Daisy was coming back.

''Before we go, I know Fitz, Coulson, May and Mack are looking for the darkhold, but where exactly are they hopping to find it?'' Daisy asked, oblivious to what was going on since she hadn't really had contact with any of them properly. ''It's best if we don't talk about that now, Coulson knew you'd come back and so did I, and the first thing I want to do is treat your injuries.'' Simmons said and Daisy let it go, she didn't bother asking anymore questions.

Before Daisy had the chance to start the van, a man knocked on the window quiet roughly, making Simmons jump in her seat, ''Bloody hell.'' She breathed out as Daisy started rolling down her window, ready to talk to the guy. ''Do I know you?'' She asked curiously, watching the man carefully. His features seemed unseen, none of the girls could recognize the man. They didn't know him.

Her eyes drifted to her mirror as she cautiously looked around the alley way that they were parked in, her eyes detected other men who were approaching from the other side of the van. The unknown man stayed silent which made Jemma's heart beat at an alarming rate, she had a bad feeling about this and she was right. Once the other men approached, they opened the door and pulled Jemma out by her hair roughly, her body hit the concrete ground just as Daisy yelled her name.

''Jemma!''

Jemma let out a painful groan as she attempted to get up from the cold, wet ground. However, her body met the same ground again as another man stomped on her shoulder, pushing her back down. ''Stop this!'' Daisy yelled, feeling helpless at the moment, using her powers in the van wasn't a great idea, she knew that her blast wouldn't get every single guy that was there.

''Get out of the van.'' The what seemed to be the leader said calmly. Daisy nodded as she placed her arms in front of her in surrender, showing that she meant no harm. She got out slowly, her gaze never leaving his cold one which seemed incredibly venomous. ''What do you want?'' Daisy asked, trying to see Simmons somehow but the van blocked her view.

Ignoring her question he spoke up to his other three friends, ''Get the other girl here.'' He ordered. They pulled Simmons up from the ground roughly and pushed her towards Daisy's direction. Jemma's and Daisy's eyes met, both seemed hopeless and confused to what's happening.

Daisy gave Jemma a look that she understood right away. She wanted to use her powers, but Jemma knew that it might break every single bone in Daisy's body if she did so. She shook her head, not allowing her to use her inhuman abilities.

 _We have no other choice._

Jemma's eyes widened when she saw how well armed they were. Guns. Grenades. Knifes. ''What do you want from us?'' She asked, still hoping to get that answer somehow.

The leader sighed, ''I said that you'll find out soon.''

Jemma was about to say something else, but soon she felt a slight prick on her neck and darkness consumed her. Her knees gave in and she collapsed to the floor, hitting the ground harshly with a loud thud. ''What did you do to her?'' Daisy yelled, seeing this as a perfect opportunity, she got down, pressing her hands to the ground, ready to quake it. However, she was stopped by the sound of a clicking gun, she looked up and saw one of the guys holding unconscious Simmons by her neck with a gun aimed at her head.

''Try anything stupid and the girl dies.'' He said and a bigger smirk formed on his face, he was happy to have control over both of them now. ''Get up.'' He instructed and Daisy did as she was told, not seeing another way out of this without Simmons dying.

The same man that was holding Simmons aimed his gun at Daisy and took a shot. No pain came, only darkness did.

* * *

 ** _What do you guys think of this? Do you want me to continue or not? Please leave a review because your opinions matter so much to me, without them I probably wouldn't be writing. I'll consider continuing this judging from the reviews so if you guys like it, let me know. :))_**


	2. Arrival

Jemma tore her eyes open as adrenaline pulsed through her veins, the only thing that she could see in front of her was darkness. But she knew she was awake. She knew there was someone beside her once she heard the heavy breathing, it was cold, unwelcoming. She attempted to move her arms apart but to her luck, they were tied together tightly by a thick rope that was rubbing against her skin sorely.

''Daisy?'' She silently said, wanting to see badly through the blindfold that was tied around her eyes.

A chuckle came from a man that sat close to her, ''Oh look who's awake.'' He spoke, his tone even and calm, he made it sound like nothing ever happened.

''Where am I?'' Jemma asked, more curious than ever, ''And what did you do to Daisy?''

He laughed again, it was clear that he was finding this situation quiet amusing. ''She isn't with us, yet.'' He explained.

Jemma's eyes widened in shock, ''What are you saying?'' She asked, her voice almost cracking as fear threatened to engulf her.

 _She can't be... She can't be dead._

Jemma thought to herself, evening out her breathing, she couldn't allow herself to show her fear, she needed to stay fierce. The man sighed, ''Calm down, love. She's just unconscious.'' He explained, his choice of words sent a shiver down Jemma's spine and her whole body suddenly felt cold.

''Cold?'' He asked calmly whilst she was not feeling calm at all, her heart was beating at an abnormal rate, it felt like she was going to have a heart attack right there.

''No.'' Jemma replied, trying not to pay much attention to him.

She could feel a smile forming on his lips as the tone of his voice changed, ''I'm Dave, and I heard your name was Jemma, am I correct?''

Jemma clenched her jaw in anger and surprise, Dave was so charming right after he pretty much kidnapped them. She stayed silent, not wanting this conversation to continue. He sighed, deciding to continue it himself, ''Well if you won't tell me I'll just assume your name is Jemma then. That's a nice name. I like it.'' Dave said, not hiding his happy tone again which scared her.

''You know, I'm Brett's favorite. He's the guy behind this by the way, I actually think his idea is pretty great.'' He explained and moved closer to Simmons, who was desperately trying to roll away but the ropes around her legs and hands prevented that.

''Why are you taking us? What do you need?'' Simmons asked, determined to get some answers.

He chuckled softly and tore the blindfold from around her face, she squinted in surprise, adjusting to the brightness of the new van, her gaze jumped from one corner to another as she tried to find Daisy. There she was, laying behind her, she looked so lifeless and pale, it's almost looked like she was dead. ''What did you do to her?'' Simmons asked, her fierce voice taking over.

''Nothing serious, love.'' Dave replied, he grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her up.

''Don't touch me!'' She snapped, Dave was taken aback by such wording. He pulled his hand back and slapped her across the face, sending her back down onto the metal floor of the van. Jemma yelped when she felt the force of the slap, his fingers left a red shade on her cheek which stung badly.

''I've been quiet nice with you, actually. The least you could do is talk nicely.'' Dave sighed and rolled his eyes, he didn't seem bothered that he just hit her. It almost seemed like that was his daily job. Someone knocked on the metal wall from the front seat and Jemma instantly recognized the voice, it was the leader, Brett.

''Play nice in there Dave, I need them both lucid by the time we arrive!'' He yelled, making Dave sigh again.

''Alright, alright.''

Daisy let out a silent groan from behind, earning Jemma's instant glare. She took a few seconds to adjust and remember everything that took place. ''Jemma, you okay?'' These were the first words to come out from her. Jemma was relieved to find that nothing seemed wrong with her friend, ''I'm fine,'' She nodded, ''Take it easy, Daisy. I don't want you injured more than you already are.'' She said.

Daisy's gaze landed on Dave, who was looking at Jemma like she was a piece of meat, it angered her, she didn't know his intentions yet, but she knew that whatever they were, they couldn't be pleasant. The van stopped and a smile crept onto Dave's face. ''We're here.'' He announced as he got up. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair and opened the back door of the van, the light of the moon crept into the van as Brett and another guy approached the door.

''Get them out.'' Brett ordered sharply, Dave grabbed Jemma roughly, making her stand up, she didn't hesitate, allowing this to be easy. Daisy trashed around, making the job difficult for the other guy.

''Daisy stop!'' Jemma warned loudly, she didn't want Daisy to get hurt, she needed to look after her because her current state isn't the best. Surprisingly, Daisy stopped, allowing the man to pick her up. They lead them through the darkness quietly, the only sound that could be heard was their steps when their feet stepped into the moist mud.

They stopped in front of a small building, Brett opened the door and lead them inside.

''As I promised, you'll soon find out why you're here.''

* * *

 ** _You guys are so nice, I haven't written for a while and the reviews I get are incredible! Thank you so much :)) Please keep them coming if you are still enjoying this story, I really love getting your opinions and relying on them when I write!_**


	3. It begins

They took the stairs down, the small building was revealed to be a bigger one underground. Tunnels and hallways were on all sides, it looked like a maze, a one that's hard to escape from. Brett smiled at the girls and then frowned as if this was amusing to him, ''Put them in there, Dave.'' He ordered, the men nodded and opened the door in front of them, revealing a dark, cold room with two cells in it. No lights. No windows. Concrete floors. It seemed awful.

The man released his strong grip from around Daisy's arms as he dumped her into on of the cells harshly, she yelped in pain when her body hit the ground. Jemma gave her a worried glance, mentally asking her if she felt anything else break.

Daisy shook her head and quickly stood up, but it was too late since the man already locked the door. Dave took one last look at Jemma and chuckled, releasing her from his hold, he pushed her forwards the other cell and locked the door behind her, he placed the keys in his pocket and headed towards the door of the room.

''Have fun whilst you can, Jemma.'' He said, forming a slight smirk on his face. Shivers roamed through her body and she tensed up right before he left, her body relaxed slightly when he was gone from her sight.

''Are you sure nothing else got fractured?'' Jemma asked, desperate to change the topic and clear her head.

Daisy nodded, ''No, nothing seems to be.'' She replied as she stood up and approached the metal gate that was tightly locked. Placing her hands on the gate, she gave it a little push, then a stronger one, but the gate didn't even budge. Daisy took a deep breath in disappointment and drew her hand back, ready to punch the gate. ''Daisy don't!'' Simmons warned, realizing what her intentions were.

''Fine, then I'll need you to back up and get down.'' Daisy explained and clasped her hands together, ready to do this. She was going to use her powers. She wanted to and she had to since she saw this as the only way to escape.

''You are not doing that, Daisy. You think killing yourself is the way out?'' Simmons exclaimed. She wasn't going to let her best friend break every single bone in her body to free them.

Daisy chuckled at Simmons' exaggeration, ''I'm not killing myself, Simmons. I'm getting us out, because I'm pretty sure that none of us want to stay here any longer. Especially when that guy has his eyes on you like that.'' She explained, earning a glance from Simmons.

''You're right. I don't want to stay but we are not leaving this place if you break every bone in your body! Just think smart for once, please. You left SHIELD which wasn't a smart choice and now you are about to make another one.'' Jemma said quiet loudly, from the tone of her voice, she seemed annoyed and Daisy caught onto that.

''Simmons, we have no idea what they'll do to us and I don't think you want to stick around and wait to find out!'' Daisy harshly snapped. She couldn't let anything happen to Simmons, she would even risk getting all her bones broken just to rescue that girl. Their conversation was cut short when they heard the door of the room open, light beamed into their cells as Brett approached them with Dave and the other guy by his side. ''Who shall we start with?'' Brett wondered, eyeing them both carefully with great caution.

Without any warning, he pulled a gun out of his holster and aimed it at Daisy, who backed up instantly. ''What are you doing?'' Simmons asked with a shaky voice.

''Nothing too serious.'' Brett said, pulling the trigger, blue beam came out of the gun, hitting Daisy's side. Jemma's body relaxed once she saw that it wasn't a gun with real bullets in it. It was the ICER. But how did they know what chemicals it contained?

Daisy's unconscious body hit the ground with a thud and the man that hasn't introduced himself yet-not like it mattered- opened her cell. ''Give me a hand with this.'' He said, looking at Dave who stood behind Brett and analysed the situation.

''Sure thing.'' He breathed out and grabbed Daisy's other arm as they dragged her across the freezing concrete floor.

''Tie her up in the interrogation room.'' Brett instructed as he approached the cell that Jemma was currently in. She was sure her legs were going to give in and she'd just collapse but she was wrong, she was still standing, staying strong. Brett unlocked her cell as she backed up until her back was flat against the rock hard wall.

''What do you want from us?'' Jemma yelled, looking him straight in the eye. Her heart beat increased as the realized there was nowhere else she could go. She couldn't take Brett down even if she wanted to. Brett sighed, ''Only if you had patience. Come with me and I'll tell you.'' He let out a small chuckle, ''I mean you're still coming whether you like it or not, so there is no point in hesitating.''

She stepped towards him, allowing him to grab her, if going with him meant being with Daisy, then she'll go. Jemma can't allow them to hurt Daisy, she has to do something about it, poor girl has been through so much in the past months, Jemma can't let it get any worse.

With a few turns and twists, they arrived at the interrogation room, her hazel eyes landed on Daisy, who was still unconscious but tied up uncomfortably on the wooden chair. Dave and the other man stood behind her, looking extremely venomous as they glared around the room, waiting for further instructions. Brett pushed Jemma forward without any warning causing her to nearly trip up over her own legs. ''Tie her up.'' He instructed, ''The questions are about to begin. Just keep in mind that they are...with consequences.''

* * *

 _ **Please review this chapter, it would truly mean a lot! I was hoping for more opinions so hopefully I will get some more on this chapter. Things are about to get...uh... messier in the next chapter.**_

 _ **As always, thank you for reading :)) I got requested to make longer chapters so I will try my best to do so!**_


	4. Broken Silence

Daisy felt a sudden headache when she opened her eyes, the room was much lighter, she was tied to a wooden chair, and in a chair across from her sat the British scientist with a worried look decorating her face. She recollected the memories of what happened before she woke up here. Brett took them. Here.

''We've been waiting for you.'' Brett happily said as he clasped his hands together, making Simmons flinch, she knew it was going to start. The questioning with consequences. He walked around them a few times, as the two men watched the girls carefully. ''What I need from you is the darkhold.'' He simply said, finally revealing his intentions.

''Why?'' Daisy asked all of a sudden, breathing heavily as her hands rubbed against the rope that held her tied up. Her fractured bones felt like they were on fire as the rope continues to rub and burn with every move she made. Brett sighed, ''Not why. Where. I need to know where it is!'' He raised his voice as if he didn't want to waste much time on this.

''Well how unfortunate for you then, because we have no idea where it is.'' Daisy said and her gaze landed on Simmons who sat there quietly, not even making a move.

Brett chuckled, ''I heard you talking about it in the van. We've been tracking SHIELD for a few days now, but we don't know how far you got with managing the darkhold, however, I'm pretty sure that you have it, and it's in your best interest to hand it over.'' He calmly yet seriously explained, giving them a venomous glare.

''As I said before, we don't have the damn book!'' Daisy snapped, already regretting it as Brett turned his attention to Jemma.

''Well she's incredibly quiet, maybe she knows something?'' Brett said when he faced her, she avoided his glare by looking at the hard concrete floor. ''Do you?'' He asked, taking a few steps towards her.

''No.'' Jemma breathed out, finally meeting his eyes.

''I told you.'' Daisy said, ''Now you made sure that don't know anything, so let us go.''

Brett laughed hysterically, it seemed like he has gone completely mad, yet he was taking this matter very seriously. ''Do you really think it's that simple? You give me a no for an answer and I'll let you go? You're wrong. And I will show you just how wrong you are.'' He explained as a grin formed on his face slowly. He nodded towards Dave and the other man, who stood silently next to a table with a briefcase on it. Dave picked up the briefcase and handed it to Brett, whose grin still stayed stiff on his face.

''The rules are pretty simple, ladies. You don't answer my question and you'll suffer the consequences and so far, you haven't answered one.'' He explained while running his hand through his hair. Brett reached for the clips that open the briefcase and popped it open, revealing the tools that were neatly placed inside.

Jemma's eyes widened at the sight, she knew this wasn't going to be pleasant, but she definitely wasn't going to say a word. She powered through when Ward tortured her, she can do it again. Daisy delivered a worried glare to Jemma as their eyes connected, it was clear that Daisy didn't want Simmons getting hurt, nor did Simmons want that for her inhuman friend.

''Rick, you know what to do.'' Brett said, finally revealing the blond man's name. Rick approached Daisy from behind while holding a needle stiffly in his hands. He pricked Daisy's neck, and her head fell to the side as she slowly lost consciousness. Daisy couldn't fight the darkness as it engulfed her, she's been knocked out far too many times to get her energy back.

''What did you do?'' Jemma said, raising her voice, she was almost yelling at this point, ''Daisy!'' She yelled again as Rick untied her, and carried her to one of the pods that was at the side of the room. Jemma only noticed it know, it was just like the pod SHIELD uses to trap inhuman's. Her heart clenched when realization hit her, they knew.

''You know, it's a bad idea keeping inhuman's in the open like that, especially when they are on your bad side.'' Brett said, his sarcastic tone loud and clear.

''How did you-'' Simmons tried to ask but Dave quickly interrupted her, clearly knowing what his question is going to be.

''We found out just now. Took a bit of research but we figured it out.'' Dave explained proudly while Rick was locking Daisy up into the pod. ''You know, it was really stupid of her not to use her powers when she could. Quake us all, she could have done that, but thanks to her she didn't, kind lady I think.''

Jemma stayed quiet and didn't give them the satisfaction of knowing more, she wasn't going to tell that most of Daisy's were fractured. ''She should be awake soon, that liquid works for about three minutes, giving us just enough time to handle people like her.'' Brett announced as his venomous eyes focused on Jemma, and then the briefcase, ''You know, I have an idea.'' He said and looked at the pod where Daisy was slowly getting up, ''We aren't touching the inhuman, far too dangerous and I have a better idea. Jemma right here can pay the price of non answered questions.'' Brett said with a smile.

Fear mixed with adrenaline started pulsating through Jemma's body faster than ever, her eyes were blocked by the sound of her blood pumping around way too fast. She was afraid, but she wasn't going to show it. Daisy overheard the last part of Brett's little explanation of his idea. She started yelling and kicking the door of the pod, but nothing seemed to work. It was amusing to Brett, the screams and panic, it was like music to his ears.

''Don't you dare! Take me instead!'' Daisy yelled whilst Simmons still tried to recover from the fear that was taking control over her body. ''Don't touch her! I swear you are making a big mistake!''

Brett chuckled, ''yep, I've heard that one before, and guess where that person ended up. On this exact floor, dead.'' He proudly said, as if doing this was his daily job and it didn't bother him. Of course it didn't. ''Okay ladies, get ready for question number one.'' He announced, grabbing Jemma's attention instantly as she unstuck her eyes from the floor and glared at him.

''What does SHIELD want with the darkhold?'' Brett asked, circling the chair that Jemma was tied on.

''We don't know.'' Jemma said whilst Daisy didn't manage to say a word except from yelling for him to let the scientist go. Brett sighed as he approached the briefcase which he placed on the floor in front of Jemma. He opened it and eyed the tools, trying to chose one wisely with which he could inflict damage.

''That was the wrong answer, Jemma.'' He said, sending shivers down her spine at the use of her name. He picked up a scalpel and stood in front of her, repeating himself one more time, ''What does SHIELD want with the darkhold?''

''we don't know.'' She replied, as Daisy stood there watching, completely unable to move. Without any warning he placed his hand on her arm to secure it properly while he held the scalpel in the other hand, slowly placing it on her skin.

''Don't! You piece of shit!'' Daisy yelled again, regaining her senses, she did know the answer but Jemma has already answered for the both of them. She knew her friend was strong, but Daisy didn't know how long Simmons would last. Brett dragged the scalpel down her arm, starting near the shoulders which were hidden by her white shirt.

Simmons bit her lip, trying not to let out a sound as blood started making its way down her arm slowly. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her screams. At least not yet.

A yelp escaped from her as Brett pushed the scalpel deeper into her skin, allowing more blood to flow out, Simmons bit her lip harder and she was almost certain it would soon start to bleed too. ''No! Stop! Stop!'' Daisy yelled, gaining attention from Dave and Rick who stood there, watching the sick torture.

Brett moved away from Simmons, placing the bloody scalpel back into the briefcase. Simmons looked down at her arm, a straight line with flesh missing from it scarred her. The blood continued to poor out and her eyes began to go watery at the burning sensation she felt.

''Jemma! Are you okay?'' Daisy yelling, giving Simmons an apologetic glare.

She looked down at her arm and nodded, ''I've been through worse.'' She said, remembering how Ward tortured her. In fact, she never revealed how she got back from that damned planet, Fitz did that for her. Her Fitz. Daisy allowed her gaze to sink into Brett, who was once again looking through that briefcase of deadly, sharp tools.

''Actually,'' Brett began, turning his head towards Dave, who stood there patiently, ''How about you take this round?''

Dave nodded and stepped towards Jemma, as her blood started staying her shirt, ''Well love, you're going to work with me now.'' Brett moved back towards Rick. Dave glanced at the tools which lay there in front of him, yet he didn't touch one. ''I prefer using my hands.'' He announced, sending shivers down Jemma's body.

Daisy kicked at the door again, more determined to get free. She can't watch what Dave will do to her best friend, especially when he's been looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

He took another step closer to the tied girl, he slowly reached forward, grabbing her shirt gently in his hands, the blood that was on it didn't seem to bother him since he was smiling. ''Get away from me.'' Jemma silently warned once she felt his hands on her skin, her heart once again started beating at an abnormal rate.

Dave looked at one of the buttons on her shirt as he slowly started unbuttoning the top one.

''Don't do this!'' Daisy screamed, she didn't stop kicking the door even once. She could feel her heart skin at the sight of Jemma, so scared and disgusted, all bloody and injured.

''Well then, love, tell us what SHIELD wants with the darkhold!'' Dave said and reached for another button, slowly revealing Jemma's the top of Jemma's bra. He didn't pull his gaze away from Jemma when he asked Daisy the questions, makingboth of the girls feel sick.

Daisy couldn't allow Jemma to feel exposed, what Dave was about to do would scar Jemma for life. She couldn't allow herself not to help, Daisy just couldn't stay quiet. ''SHIELD wants to protect the darkhold from people like you! It's dangerous, and I'm sure you know that!'' She yelled once she saw Dave reaching for another button.

''Daisy...'' Simmons silently said with sadness in her eyes.

''Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?'' Brett said, awarding Dave with a clap.

''I swear if you touch her again, I swear I will kill you with my bare hands!'' Daisy said, a deadly glare decorated her eyes.

Brett chuckled, ''Daisy, you thought only one question means the end of this? No. We're only getting started.'' He announced and an evil grin appeared on his face.

 _Only getting started..._

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading everyone! Thank you all for the kind words, this story is getting pretty dark now..._**

 ** _As promised, here is a much longer chapter! I might start making them all longer if you guys want me to. Remember, your opinions are always appreciated, so thank you to the people who review! :)_**


	5. Location

Jemma winced in pain, her hand began to sting again as fresh blood made its way out. Daisy mentally punched herself for letting it get this far, but there is nothing she could do now, not without killing herself or everyone that's in there.

''Simmons, look at me.'' Daisy said quietly, getting as close to the glass as she could. Jemma turned to her with a pained face, it was clear that she was trying her hardest not to cry. She hadn't screamed once so far, she was sure she can stay quiet. ''How much more can you take?'' Daisy asked silently whilst the men were still occupied on the other side of the room. They both knew that SHIELD was already looking for them, it shouldn't be too long before they show up.

''I can take it, just please don't tell them anything... you know what the book can do.'' Jemma replied, pain in her tone was evident but she didn't show herself as weak.

Daisy blinked once allowing the sadness in her eyes to sink in, ''I'm sorry that this is happening, I wish I could stop it, I really do.''

Jemma smiled, actually smiled despite all the agony her body has received so far, ''It's not your fault, you can't blame yourself for everything. I promise I'm okay.'' She replied, her smile still not fading away.

''Alright,'' Brett said, interrupting their little talk, ''How about we continue now?'' Both of the girls stayed silent, Daisy wasn't able to look up anymore, she looked so weak, she couldn't do a thing now that would help Jemma out. Dave walked in front of Jemma with cables in his hands, he wrapped them around her hands and legs tightly. Everyone knew that they were for.

''Please don't.'' Jemma said as he began to tie it around her injured arm, she hissed when he wrapped it around tightly, more blood managed to flow out onto the floor.

''You know, love, if you answer the questions we won't have to use these on you.'' Dave explained and a nasty grin formed on his face far too many times today. ''Give it a little test, Brett.'' Dave announced, throwing the control to Brett, he then took a step back, knowing what's about to happen.

Brett's fingers traveled up the buttons, and then back down as he admired the view that was in front of him, disgusted, Jemma looked down, ready for the impact to hit her when he saw one of his fingers lingering on the red button.

He pressed it hardly, his grin formed into an angry frown as shock waves of electricity were sent sprawling through Jemma's body. She suddenly cried out in pain just as Brett pressed the stop button, ending the little test. ''Simmons! Hey, look at me, are you okay?'' Daisy yelled, banging on the door of the pod again, her bones feeling more sore with every punch she made.

Jemma's head swung from side to side slowly as she tried her best to recover from so many volts raging her body, ''I'm fine.'' She replied, barely above a whisper. Her pained tone wasn't well hidden which broke Daisy's heart even more.

''Okay,'' Brett said, ''Now we can begin with question number 2. Where is the book?'' He asked, slowly squeezing the control.

''We don't know. I swear we don't!'' Daisy yelled once she saw his fists turn yellow from squeezing the controller too hard.

Brett let out a small breath, ''That was the wrong answer dear,'' He slowly turned to Simmons, who's head was still down as she still didn't finish recovering and didn't want to look into Brett's face. If she did look, she'd feel defeated, and she was certainly not, at least not yet. ''Do you know anything?'' He asked, giving them one last chance.

''No.''

He chuckled, but it sounder more mad than happy, ''That was the wrong answer again, you girls are just making this hard on yourselves.'' He explains with a small laugh before he madly pressed the button, which again sent waves of electricity through Jemma's body.

Jemma struggled against her restraints as she tried not to let out a sound, she couldn't hold it in anymore, the pain was too much for her to handle. She let out a loud, ear piercing scream when Brett increased the vaults, ''No!'' Jemma screamed again as small dots started appearing in her vision, ''We don't know! Please stop! Please!''

Brett pressed the button, ceasing her pain. She looked up at the ceiling, gasping for breath as she tried to inhale the oxygen she badly needed, from all the pain she wasn't able to breathe properly, it was all too much for her body to handle.

''Brett, don't do this!'' Daisy said, tears formed in her eyes whenever her gaze landed on Jemma, she was being broken all over again.

Brett formed his limp hands into fists and hit the table hard in anger, ''I need the darkhold! Now, you can tell me where it is or I continue to torture Jemma over here until there is nothing left of her!'' He yelled, making everyone in the room flinch, including Dave and Rick who stood there silently, not daring to interrupt.

''I promise we don't know! I wouldn't let you torture her if I knew where the damn book was!'' Daisy yelled, angry that he didn't believe that she was saying the truth.

''Wrong answer.'' He quietly said and pressed the button again. Jemma's screams continued to echo through out the room as Brett shocked her over and over again, expecting to get a different answer, the truth was the girls didn't know, but he refused to believe that.

* * *

''We've got a location!'' Coulson yelled, his eyes carefully scanning the computer. The playground was filled with people focusing on their own business, but the only thing that Coulson, Fitz, May and Mack could focus on was finding Daisy and Simmons.

Fitz clasped his hands together and marched around the room, silently talking to himself, ''Please be okay, Jemma. Please be okay.''

''I'll go get the quinjet ready.'' May announced and took off, it was clear that the girls mattered a lot to her, and she didn't hide it, especially when she felt like a mum to them a lot of times. Mack placed a hand on Fitz's shoulder, trying his best to comfort him, ''It'll be okay, turbo.''

''We found them, and now, we're going to get them.''

* * *

 _ **I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy with school work and all that I didn't have time to update. THANK YOU SO MUCH for sticking around with me! I'm really thankful for you guys!**_


	6. Feeling Of Freedom

''I'm telling you we don't know!'' Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice went hoarse from all the screaming she's done so far. Jemma wasn't able to keep her head up anymore, she groaned and cried in agony every time her body moved.

''It doesn't seem like they know.'' Dave muttered silently and Rick nodded in agreement.

Brett turned to them both, a deadly fire in his eyes, ''They know, trust me. But they will do whatever it takes to hide the truth from me! I know it!'' He yelled, slamming his fists into the table as hard as ever. He took the control again and pressed the button, allowing Jemma's screams to echo throughout the room.

Jemm's body felt like it was on fire, every organ in her body seemed to contract whenever the electricity hit her, she wasn't sure for how long she could keep it up. Her vision started going blurry while she continued to scream and plead in pain, ''Please stop! We don't know anything!''

She was left gasping from breath once more when Brett stopped the electricity. Daisy's eyes matched Jemma's, both were full of tears and pain. Physical and mental. Jemma blinked a few times, attempting to get rid of the blurry vision, she allowed her head to swing from side to side as she was slowly losing consciousness due to the pain. Brett noticed this and instantly stepped towards her, he drew his hand back and swung it towards Jemma's face with brutal force.

''Ahh!'' She screamed, her cheek now stinging from the sudden contact of his fist.

''Leave her alone!'' Daisy yelled, slowly giving up hope. Blood trickled down from Jemma's busted lip, the blood on her arm however managed to slowly dry up. Brett delivered another punch to Jemma's face, her head snapped to one side and fresh, red blood started dripping down from her nose.

A few dots invaded her already damaged vision, she knew what this meant. She was going to pass out soon.

Slowly, Brett's face began turning red, he wasn't holding back his rage anymore. His fist collided with Jemma's stomach, making her hunch over in pain as she let out another cry. She spat out blood onto the floor and allowed herself to relax as darkness slowly started invading her vision.

''No!'' Brett yelled angrily, ''We are not done yet!'' He announced and delivered another punch into her stomach. Jemma snapped her eyes open, inevitable pain was all over her body as she continued to yelp and groan in agony.

''Brett, stop this! Do the right thing here!'' Daisy begged and stopped hitting the glass of the pod.

''I am doing the right thing!'' Brett replied and formed a grin on his red face, ''Getting the book is the right thing!''

''Simmons?'' Daisy said, her eyes widening at the unconscious scientist, ''Simmons!'' She repeated again when she received no reply.

''Damn it!'' Brett yelled and threw the controller across the room, it hit the wall and fell apart in small pieces. ''Well,'' He started, and took a big breath in, ''She's no use to us now.'' He announced and reached for the pocket in his jacket. Slowly, he revealed a pistol in his hands and aimed it at Jemma.

The only thing Daisy could do was scream and beg.

''Please don't do this! No! No!''

* * *

''I really hope they're okay.'' Coulson said with a worried look on his face as May slowly landed the quinjet further away from where they suspected Daisy and Jemma was. May nodded, thinking the exact same thing, she would feel devastated and guilty if something was to happen to the girls.

Coulson left the cockpit, May joined him shortly after she turned off all the controls of the quinjet.

''Let's go, the girls need us.'' He announced, Mack and Fitz nodded, each of them grabbed and ICER as they left the jet. They walked for about a minute, Fitz had his phone in his hand which guided them towards the exact location. A little house of some sort appeared in front of them, they slowly approached it, May and Coulson in front.

''We go in fast.'' May said, giving them a heads up.

Mack motioned towards the metal door as he moved towards it, Coulson gave him a nod and got into position at the side of the door, ready to go in. May stood behind Coulson and had Fitz stand further away behind her with is ICER in hand.

Mack got in front of the door and kicked it as hard as he could. The door burst open, allowing Coulson and May to go in, they held their ICER'S up, ready to eliminate any danger. Surprisingly, they found nobody there, only a staircase leading down.

''I guess that's our stop.'' Mack said as they went down. When they finally reached the bottom, four armed, masked men aimed their guns at them. Mack tackled one of the men to the ground, making him instantly drop his gun, he punched him in the face several times, bringing him straight out of consciousness.

Coulson punched the gun out of the other guy with his metal arm, the man was taken aback that Coulson didn't seem to feel any pain after punching the metal gun out of his grasp. He stared at Coulson blankly before he felt a hard fist collide with his nose. ''That's for agent Simmons and Daisy.'' Coulson said, proud at his actions.

May kicked one of the men in between his legs, he slowly fell to the floor, groaning in pain. The other guy managed to grab her arm from behind, but he wasn't lucky. May flipped him over her back, kicking him in the face when he was on the floor. She took out her ICER and shot them both, letting them drift out of consciousness.

''Please don't do this! No! No!'' They heard someone scream from somewhere further away along the hallway.

'May's eyes widened, her senses suddenly reacted as she sprinted towards the voice.

''Daisy.'' Coulson quietly said, recovering from the shock, he ran towards her voice with Fitz and Mack behind him. They all suddenly stopped when they stood in front of the door that the voices and screams were coming from.

Fitz lost all his patience and burst in like a wild man, he was desperate to find Jemma and there she was, unconscious and beaten. His eyes widened at the sight, he couldn't move as his body entered the state of paralysis of the sight. Brett froze, his finger was placed on the trigger as he was about to shoot Jemma.

''Coulson!'' Daisy yelled so loud that she managed to wake Fitz back up. He pulled out his ICER and aimed it at Brett as fast as he could, he wished it was a real gun as he pulled the trigger without any hesitation. Brett collapsed onto the floor, he wasn't able to fight the liquid from the ICER so he allowed darkness to consume him.

May took off towards Jemma right after Fitz did.

''Agent Simmons?'' May said, trying to get her to wake up. She felt her heart break in half when she saw Jemma's arm and the state she was in.

''Jemma?'' Fitz whispered while tears were starting to form in his eyes. It broke him seeing her like this. She was all he had. All he wanted. All he needed. Mack and Coulson took down Rick and Dave, who didn't do anything against them.

Mack ran and unlocked the pod, letting Daisy out. She didn't say anything, all she could do now was run to Jemma and that's what she did. Daisy was relieved to finally feel the freedom, but she wasn't relieved too see her best friend like this.

Suddenly, she stopped running as Coulson blocked her way, he slowly embraced her in a warm, comforting hug, giving her all the comfort she now needed. Daisy didn't stop the tears from coming, she felt safe and supported.

''I'm so sorry, Daisy.'' Coulson said and closed his eyes. He couldn't imagine what they went through.

''I'm sorry, Coulson. I didn't know what to do... I didn't know what to tell them, they- they wouldn't stop hurting her...'' Daisy cried whilst explaining what happened in brief detail. Fitz untied the cables around Jemma's wrists and legs and picked her up slowly, careful not to hurt her anymore.

''It's okay, Jemma. I've got you. I've got you.'' He silently whispered into the unconscious girl's ear as he carried her though the long hallway behind everyone else. He left traces of tears behind him on the concrete floor, some even managed to land on Jemma's blood filled face. Fitz continued to apologize to her until they arrived at the quinjet, he carefully placed her on the seats, her head on his lap.

The quinjet took off in no time as everyone's attention was now on Jemma. She needed immediate help.

''You're gonna be okay, Jemma. I promise.'' Fitz whispered, his hand stroked her hair slowly as they hit the air.

* * *

 ** _Yay I updated again :) I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW NICE YOU ALL ARE! Thank you so much for all the support, this story IS NOT finished yet so you can stick around for more feels ;) Thank you again for being so nice and supportive, don't forget to leave your opinions and review :)_**


	7. Remember

''SHIELD reinforcements are coming to get them out of there,'' Coulson explained to Daisy as they prepared for landing back at the playground. Jemma was still unconscious, Fitz couldn't stop the tears from falling as she lifelessly laid there on his lap.

May landed the quinjet smoothly, Fitz and Daisy didn't manage to wait till she completely parked it, they cared too much about Jemma to do that.

 _She was being tortured right in front of me..._

Daisy thought as she looked at the scientist who was now being lifted up by shaky Fitz. A team of SHIELD doctors were waiting right outside the quinjet, Jemma's condition has already been reported to them and Fitz couldn't be more thankful. He continued to carry her to the medical rooms where the doctors told him to stop.

''But-'' He was cut off by the main doctor.

''I'm sorry agent Fitz, we know how much Miss Simmons means to you but she is currently in a critical condition, we can't have any distractions in the room.'' He explained and walked into the room where they were ready to treat Simmons.

The team sat silently outside, Fitz and Daisy were the ones who shed the most tears. Of course it was painful for everyone to see Jemma in such condition, but she was tortured right in front of Daisy and Fitz was the one who would do anything for her. He loved her more than his own life.

After a few hours of waiting, the doctor came back out and everyone was up on their feet in an instant.

''How is she?'' Fitz asked, his mouth felt so dry because he hasn't said a word to the team.

''Miss Simmons was exposed to a high voltage electric shock. She has a few burns which are not a cause for alarm but...'' He explained and stopped, not knowing how the team will react. It was hard to the doctor to explain this, considering Fitz went through almost the same thing.

''But what?'' Fitz suddenly asked, the tone of his voice was uneven and almost angry. He was determent to know. He needed to know. ''But what?'' He yelled loudly, Mack came up to him and placed his hand on Fitz's shoulder, who only moved away roughly.

''Turbo-'' Mack started but was cut off by Fitz.

''Tell me right now or I swear I'm gonna do something.'' He harshly said, forming his hands into fists as he put them in front of his face to show how he felt.

The doctors face still had a frown on it, he wasn't sure how they were going to react to such news. ''The electrical currents can travel through the nervous system and burn out tissue along the way.'' He explained, he took a deep breath before he finally got to the point, ''She was exposed to huge amounts of electricity which has managed to damage her nerve tissues in the brain...''

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, they knew what that meant.

''She might not be able to remember...'' The doctor finally said, leaving the team in further shock.

Fitz lost it. Completely lost it. He started yelling and screaming, throwing anything that was in his way, he grabbed a trolley with medical supplies in it and threw it violently before his knees gave in and he collapsed to the floor, his back right against the floor.

''Fitz, calm down!'' Mack said whilst Coulson, May and Daisy stood there in shock, unable to react.

Forming his hands into fists, Fitz yelled again, ''How can I be calm when she...'' he didn't want to say it. Instead, he just cried. He didn't care if he looked weak in front of the team, the only person he cared about know was Simmons.

 _She might not be able to remember..._

The words rang and rang in his head as he continued to scream and trash around. Suddenly, his body felt weak when he felt a needle in his neck, his vision started going blurry before it turned into complete darkness.

* * *

 _ **I told you this wasn't finished yet :p Man, why do I write dark stories all the time lol. Please review, it truly means a lot to me! You guys are the best :)**_


	8. Awaking

Fitz slowly opened his eyes, he took a look around cautiously and found himself in one of the medical rooms. Mack appeared in front of him, he spoke slowly and evenly careful not to startle Fitz. ''They had to knock you out, Turbo. I have never seen you like this.'' Mack calmly said.

''What do you want me to do? Just sit there while Jemma might not be able to remember me?'' Fitz said angrily, Mack placed his hand on Fitz's shoulder, pushing him back into the bed.

''I know. I'm sorry that this had to happen to her, I know how you feel about Simmons.'' Mack spoke again, this time quieter, indicating for Fitz to do the same. Fitz however, was still on the verge of yelling. He will not be able to live if Jemma didn't remember him. She just can't forget him like that. He wont be able to take it.

''How is she?'' Fitz finally managed to ask, a lump formed in his throat as he was trying his best to hold his tears back and to prevent his voice from cracking.

Mack gave him an uncomfortable look, ''She hasn't woken up yet.'' He said, earning a saddened look from Fitz. ''But. They did bring the guys back that uh- took Daisy and Simmons.'' Mack announced, making Fitz nearly jump off his bed.

''Where are they?'' Fitz angrily asked, Mack motioned for him to settle back down, ''You tell me where they are right now, Mack!''

Mack sighed silently, he knew that if he wont talk, Fitz will just lose it, ''Director Mace has them locked up. One of them uh named Dave is going through an interview.'' He explained as Fitz gave him a confused look.

''But why?'' He asked, wanting more information about them.

Mack glared at Fitz, not knowing what to say, ''Well, there is three of them, Brett and Rick, they are definitely going into custody. The guy named Dave however is being questioned right now by Mace and his men. Dave helped them catch Brett and Rick when they were running away, but why he did it is unknown.'' Mack explained, confusion took over both of their faces.

Fitz got up from the bed slowly, he managed to hold back his anger, knowing that it wouldn't help Jemma or someone else. It was just a waste of time for him to be angry. ''So, you're telling me one of their own teammates helped SHIELD?'' Fitz asked. Mack replied with a slow nod, again, confusion filled both of them. They soon arrived near Jemma's room where the rest of the team were waiting patiently.

''Why is he being questioned! He should be locked up!'' Daisy yelled, earning glares from the team that told her to settle down. ''I saw what he did! Dave, he- you didn't see the way he was looking at Simmons!'' She yelled again. Fitz overheard it, he felt his heart ramming in his chest like crazy as questions started forming inside his head.

''He was looking at her like what?'' Fitz asked, the tone of his voice got louder with every word he spat out, ''What did he do? Did he do anything to harm her?'' He yelled, Coulson put his hands up, motioning for him to quiet it down.

''Fitz.'' Coulson started, taking in a deep breath, ''I know how much Simmons means to you, but please, don't lose yourself. We need you. She needs you. Just be patient while we get all the answers.'' Coulson explained and turned to Daisy who still had an angry look on her face. Fitz detected agony in her eyes. She was the one that knew what they did to Jemma.

''None of them deserved to be questioned.'' Daisy murmured under her breath silently. All the memories came flashing back to her. She needed to tell Coulon what they did to them. The team deserved to know. ''They tortured her. Only her. They didn't lay a finger on me, Coulson. You have no idea what they did to her. I've been there, I watched her being tortured and I know that they do not deserve a second chance.'' Daisy said, not giving up her idea. She couldn't believe that SHIELD, especially Mace would go that far. She couldn't believe that he was questioning their enemies.

''You're not the one who decideds.'' Coulson said in defeat, ''None of us can decide now. It's up to Mace and you know that if it was up to me, I'd have them all locked up.'' He explained and didn't hide the hint of sadness in his voice.

Lucky for the team, Mace arrived just when they needed him. The team wanted to know the final verdict. Daisy prayed silently that Dave wasn't given a second chance. She prayed that SHIELD wouldn't let him go, Daisy wanted him locked up for good.

Mace took a deep breath while he eyed the team carefully. ''How is Agent Simmons?'' He asked with great amount of concern in his voice.

''She hasn't woken up yet.'' May announced, taking her place next to Coulson.

Fitz shot mace a disgusted look, ''How can you trust the men that hurt your agents?'' Fitz asked angrily, though he did manage to stay quiet enough not to draw any more attention, ''How can you possibly still question one of them with the possibility of letting him go? Simmons might not be able to remember anything because of them and yet you are giving one of them a second chance!''

The director put his hand up in front of Fitz's face in attempts to calm him down, ''It hasn't been decided yet.'' Mace announced, earning disapproving looks from everyone around him. They all hated the idea what Mace still had the guts to even question their enemies.

''Daisy, I need you to come with me.'' Mace ordered, Daisy nodded in agreement, she knew why. He was finally going to hear her side of the story. She left without any fuss, leaving the rest of the team.

''I sure hope he comes to his senses before I knock them into him myself.'' May said to Coulson who managed to pull a smile at her use of wording. He simply nodded, agreeing with her thinking. Mack sat there silently whilst Fitz was pacing around the hallway, the long wait was eating him up.

A doctor came out of the room that Jemma was in, everyone was up on their feet instantly. ''How is she?'' Coulson asked while Fitz lost the ability to speak.

''Nothing has changed just yet,'' He announced, ''She's still unconscious but she should be waking up soon. However, there is still a chance that she won't be able to remember anything and any of you.'' He said and looked at Fitz, knowing how much Jemma truly meant to him. Fitz remember that Coulson told him not to lose himself. That was exactly what he was going to do because Jemma needs him.

''We managed to treat her arm which was in terrible shape, we also took care of the burns and bruises.'' He announced and headed back to do his job. As soon as the doctor opened the door back to the room, Fitz heard Jemma's weak, fragile voice.

''Where am I?''

* * *

 ** _So sorry for the long wait! Thank you to everyone who is still sticking around and reading this story! I'm VERY THANKFUL to all the positive, nice reviews. Keep them coming if you can guys because it truly means a lot to me! Thank you for reading._**


	9. The Verdict

As soon as he heard her sounding so weak and lost, Fitz felt his heart break into millions of peaces which scattered across his whole body. It felt like cuts were being made all across his chest when he heard the confusion in her voice again.

''Where am I?'' Jemma asked, sounding as scared as she could get, ''Where's Daisy?''

Fitz almost let out a laugh of relief once Jemma mentioned the name of their teammate.

 _She remembered Daisy, meaning she should remember me!_ Fitz thought to himself and took a step towards the room, he knew that the doctors were required to do some tests on her but he just couldn't take it anymore, he waited for her to wake up way too long. ''Jemma?'' He silently said, making himself present in her room.

She finally turned to the side upon hearing the voice she knew very well. ''Fitz.'' Jemma breathed out and closed her eyes again in relief. Her mind relaxed once she realized she was in the medical room's at the playground. The team found her. She's escaped her nightmare.

Fitz pulled a chair from under one of the tables and placed it beside her bed gently, she turned to him with a smile on her face which spread comfort across the room. Her lips parted and her features suddenly became hard, ''Daisy is fine.'' Fitz stated, already knowing what she was going to ask. Jemma let out a shaky bread and laid back comfortably on her pillows.

''Where is she?'' Jemma asked, she just couldn't let her concern go.

Fitz placed his warm hand on hers, she reacted to it by smiling again and that smile...he loved it so much. He slowly brought her weak hand up to his lips and kissed it gently before setting it back down. ''She's being questioned, but it doesn't matter now. We gotta worry about you.'' Fitz explained with a smile, though he knew that whatever Daisy was being questioned for wasn't good.

The biochemist just couldn't let her best friend out of her mind, ''Questioned for what?'' She asked and sent a worried glance at Fitz. He took a deep breath, slowly debating in his mind whether he should tell her that one of her torturers might be allowed to leave this base freely. Lying wasn't worth it, especially not to her.

''Dave, he uh...'' Fitz stammered, not being able to finish his sentence, his hand collided with his forehead as he wished that she had never asked that question. Jemma glanced at him, sudden anger filled her mind, she thought it was an emotion she would never have to feel, ''Dave what?'' She asked, her voice shook at the slightest mention of his name.

''They might let him go. I swear Mace is doing a big mistake.'' Fitz explained, matching the anger Jemma was feeling, ''I wish that I could just knock some sense into him.'' He exclaimed, though he didn't completely lose control.

''Let him go?'' Jemma asked and Fitz nodded. She couldn't believe it, after everything Brett, Rick and Dave had done to them, one of them might be let go to freedom. But then again, realization hit her that Dave wasn't as bad as Brett was. He didn't chose to hit her or cause any pain to her back in their secret hideout. She remembered him slowly unbuttoning her shirt, which disgusted her, but it didn't cause her any pain. ''Why?'' Jemma suddenly asked, she wanted to know why he was being questioned badly. What has he done to deserve another chance?

''Mace said that he helped his team track down Brett and Rick when they were running away. Dave said he was glad that his 'teammates' have been caught. Mace also mentioned that Dave looked extremely scared after helping them track down Brett and the other guy.'' Fitz explained and wished Mace provided him with more information. He slowly shook his head from side to side and gently stoked Jemma's hand.

 _ **XXXXX**_

''Well, Daisy Johnson, I'm truly sorry that you might feel like questioning him isn't the right choice, but as the director, I'm following the rules and hearing out everyone's side of the story.'' Mace's tone was steady and very professional and Daisy instantly knew he would never feel like family to any of them. If Coulson was still the director, he wouldn't care about the damn rules if someone hurt one of his agents and Daisy knew that. ''Now,'' He began, bringing her out of her thoughts of hatred, ''I need you to tell me everything you know, everything you saw and remember, that everything you say can change the final decision.'' He explained, earning a nod from her, though it did seem to be kind of disapproving.

''We were in my van when I first saw Brett, the other guy, Rick pulled Simmons out of the passenger seat and threatened her, I remember him kicking her and then he got her up and threatened her with a gun when I was about to use my powers.'' Daisy said, it hurt her with every memory she recalled, what hurt even more was that she had to say it out loud to someone she didn't even trust.

''Did they say what they wanted in the first place?'' Mace asked, allowing confusion to take over his facial features. He relaxed in his chair when the tension began to build up in the room.

Daisy shook her head, ''No. But he told me after. The damn bastard was torturing Simmons for the darkhold, I knew nothing about it, I didn't know what it was or what it does, I knew only one thing, it wasn't good and if given to the wrong person, it would be bad.'' She explained, earning a nod from Mace who seemed to believe her side of the story so far, which wasn't a lie at all. He continued to ask further questions about how it all happened until it finally came to the point.

''Did Brett hurt Simmons?'' He asked with a serious tone, Daisy nodded. ''What about Rick, did he do anything?'' Mace asked again, though she did mention him hurting Simmons, he still needed that approval as it was a part of his duty, Daisy nodded again, confirming his statement. ''How about Dave?''

A look of disgust appeared on Daisy's face as she once again recalled what she has told Mace. An image of Dave unbuttoning Jemma's shirt was stuck in her head, the way he looked at her that day made Daisy sick to her stomach. ''I already told you, he did hurt her in a way in which he could damn damage her. Simmons was being assaulted by him right in front of me!'' She yelled, making Mace slightly flinch since he didn't expect that tone from Daisy.

''But he didn't assault her physically?'' Mace asked, his sharp gaze landed directly on Daisy's brown eyes. No matter how much she didn't want to do it, she nodded with hesitation, avoiding contact with his eyes.

''But that doesn't mean anything!'' Daisy yelled, ''He assaulted her in other way and you would be damn stupid if you didn't understand.''

Mace motioned for her to calm down, ''Miss Johnson, I do understand but Dave claims to have done that because he didn't want to hurt her. We already took him through the lie detection test, he's clean, whatever he has told me was all true.'' Mace announced, making Daisy's heart beat faster and faster within each second.

''So what did he say?'' She asked, greatly eager to find out why Dave acted this way instead of physically hurting Simmons.

Mace sighed and took a deep breath, ''I'm not supposed to be telling anyone this but I suppose you do deserve an explanation as to why that has happened. Keep in mind that whatever I'm about to tell you has been confirmed by the lie detector.'' He explained before getting to the main part that Daisy cared most about, ''He said that Brett was forcing him to do things. Dave told us that Brett has gone completely mad because of the darkhold and that Rick has opened it too, though it didn't affect him as much.'' Mace said, stopping to take another breath as his stern voice couldn't hold as much information in one breath.

''So?'' Daisy questioningly said, narrowing her eyes slightly.

''Dave was being forced to do all those things, he chose to make Simmons talk another way instead of hurting her. Think about it, he didn't go all the way, he was using the lightest way possible, I mean he didn't beat her or anything, not according to the lie detector. He's done all these things to protect himself and protect Simmons and you at the same time, he could have easily chosen to follow Brett's actions and beat Simmons, though he didn't. He helped us track Rick and Brett when they attempted to escape and when we finally did catch them with Dave's help he was happy and thanked us.'' Mace explained, he seemed concerned for the guy whilst Daisy had no words.

She finally understood, but that didn't mean she will still forgive Dave for what he has done. Violating Simmons like that wasn't the best choice according to Daisy.

''We decided to let him go.'' Mace announced, ''Dave said Brett was using him for years and that he can't be more thankful to SHIELD.''

Daisy stayed silent for a few moments before another load of questions formed inside her mind, ''Why didn't he just refuse and leave? He could have just left Brett to do his own dirty jobs!'' She exclaimed, not even thinking about what Brett could have possibly done to Dave to make him stay.

''Again, this has been confirmed by the lie detector so don't think I'm taking his side.'' Mace said before explaining the rest, he honestly didn't want to be on the bad side of the inhuman, ''Dave said he's been captive for years, he was homeless and Brett saw this as a perfect opportunity to kidnap him since nobody would come looking for him. Eventually, Dave was beaten so much through all of the years that Brett managed to make him believe everything that he did and said. '' He said, narrowing his eyes at Daisy to finally see if she has understood everything.

Daisy nodded slowly, understanding how terrible it must have been to go from nothing to still nothing and worse. She felt sudden sadness for Dave, but that still couldn't completely fix the little amount of hatred she still felt for him. ''I'm gonna go see Simmons now...'' She quietly said, earning a nod from Mace.

* * *

 ** _I'm INCREDIBLY THANKFUL for all the nice reviews I have received so far! You guys never fail to make my day and keep me going! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm so sorry for the long wait._**

 ** _So, I've been asked how long this story would be but honestly I'm not so sure myself, I usually write short stories but this one might go up to 20 chapters or so ;) Please don't forget to review and tell me if you are still enjoying with the content that I am providing you with! :) Thank you all so much_**


	10. Digits

Daisy entered the room silently, a smile lingered on her face when she saw how gentle Fitz was being with Jemma. She walked closer to the two and pulled another chair near Jemma's bed.

''Daisy...'' Jemma smiled, her weak voice was still present, ''You need to get those injuries checked out right now.'' Daisy couldn't suppress her chuckle, she was truly surprised how worried her friend still was despite the state that she was in.

''I'm fine, I'll do that later, _Doctor Jemma Simmons.''_

She held it for a slight moment and looked deeply into his eyes, she shook her head, ''Don't do this, Fitz. You can't change his mind and I don't want you getting in trouble.'' Jemma said with an honest look on her face. Fitz sighed, ''But how can he do that? I don't know what he did to you but it surely wasn't nothing.'' He said and gently removed her hand from his own, ''I'll go and talk to him.''

This time, Daisy grabbed his arm and Fitz sighed again with slight annoyance, ''I can't just let him get away with that!'' Fitz yelled, freeing his arm roughly. Daisy flinched at his actions and Fitz instantly shot her an apologetic look, ''Sorry.''

''Sit down, Fitz. I'll tell you everything I know.'' Daisy said, Fitz didn't hesitate as he was very willing to hear the story. Jemma groaned as she sat up, Fitz quickly fixed the pillows behind her, allowing her to sit up more comfortably whilst Daisy couldn't help but smile at the sight.

''Okay,'' She started once Fitz and Jemma were settled, ''Mace said they Dave has already passed the lie detection test, meaning everything he said was true which is hard to believe.'' Daisy said, Jemma glanced at her with confusion, ''Well what did he say?''

Daisy explained everything that the director has told her, she still felt anger for Dave but the pity was still there too. ''Oh my God...'' Jemma whispered silently, she understood how the guy must have felt. Jemma didn't care what Dave has done to her, he chose not to beat her and she was thankful for it.

''Brett is a real animal do be doing this like that...'' Fitz said silently, what Daisy had told him was shocking to them all, ''I mean beating a homeless man and turning him into one of his 'followers', that's low!'' He exclaimed, suddenly feeling a rush of anger which was kind of useless since Brett was going to be locked up. Jemma nodded in agreement right before the doctor entered the room.

''Hello, Doctor Simmons.'' The doctor greeted her with a warm smile which Jemma instantly returned, ''I'm just here to run a couple of tests.'' She announced, her gaze landed on Fitz and Daisy, who were already leaving the room.

''I'll be just outside, Jem.'' Fitz announced and closed the door behind him softly with Daisy by his side.

''I'm happy to announce that so far you're doing just fine. We still do need to keep you in today as you are not fully recovered yet, the burns on your wrists were quiet severe but they will heal and you will be able to take the bandages off, it will leave a scar, though.'' The doctor explained as he started to pull out tools out of the briefcase to continue with her checkup.

 _ **XXXXX**_

''So, when are they releasing him?'' Fitz asked and sat down on one of the chairs in the hall. Daisy shook her head, wishing she knew the answer too. Just to their luck, director Mace and a few other armed SHIELD agents appeared across the hallway with Dave in between them.

''What's happening?'' Daisy yelled just loud enough for Mace to hear.

''We're letting him go, these agents will drive him back to the city.'' Mace replied as he waved good bye with a smile. The agents cautiously walked Dave towards the outside of the playground where the transport was set, they were ready to drive him back.

Mace turned back towards his office not saying another word. Daisy sighed as she remembered everything that she's been told about Dave who was apparently a good guy all along.

''I can't stay mad at him.'' Fitz whispered, and without another word, he took off towards the exit of the playground. Dave came into his view as the agents prepared a 4x4 car and were about to stuff him in there. ''Wait!'' Fitz yelled as loudly as he could, stopping every single worker and agent that was there. With all eyes turned to him, he took a deep breath before he motioned for them to carry on by waving them off.

He slowly approached Dave, who didn't dare to look at Fitz or anybody else, ''I'm Fitz.'' He said, extending his warm hand for Dave to shake.

''Dave.'' Dave replied as their gazes locked in, he shook Fitz's hand gently before giving him a warm smile. Fitz returned the smile without any hesitation, after all, he did help his Jemma in a way.

''I'm really thankful for what you did for her and for Daisy. Thanks for not hurting Jemma.'' Fitz gave him the best thankful look he could possibly pull, ''If you need anything, call me and I'll help you out.'' Fitz said, offering him a piece of paper with his phone number on it. After all, Fitz did remember that Dave didn't have a home.

Dave smiled at him, ''I will keep that in mind.'' He said as he took the folded paper with thankfulness.

An agent stepped towards them, breaking off their conversation, ''I'm sorry, Agent Fitz, but we must leave now.'' He reported, earning a nod from Fitz who stood there awkwardly once they all stepped inside the car. The sound of the big door opening brought him back out of his thoughts and he soon made his way towards the room which Jemma was in. His Jemma.

His eyes stopped on the door, he heard the shuffling of many feet on the floor inside, he opened the door slowly which revealed the whole team in that one small room.

''We're so glad you are okay, agent Simmons.'' Coulson said, offering her a cup of tea which she gratefully took, ''It's kind of hot.'' He warned, before handing in to her completely.

Jemma sighed at the sight of Daisy, who still seemed crumpled, she instantly knew that Daisy hasn't reported her injuries to anyone. ''Daisy,'' Jemma sighed again before giving her a look that warned her to do it right now. Daisy smiled playfully, ''Whatever you say, doctor Simmons.'' She said with emphasis, making a few of the team members chuckle.

Mack shuffled towards Fitz, ''See, Turbo, I told you she's gonna be just fine.'' He said, tapping Fitz on the back gently who was just smiling at the sight of smiley Jemma.

 ** _XXXXX_**

The sun was slowly setting, a cold breeze slashed across his face gently, with a sigh, he reached for his pocket and found the thing that he was looking for. Slowly and gently, he unfolded the paper and read the digits on it with a smile.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the long wait guys! My wifi wasn't in its best condition lately. Thank you for reviewing and reading, I'm really thankful for the people who are sticking around! Don't forget to review the chapters since your opinions matter a lot to me! :)_**


	11. A Bad Face

One of the SHIELD doctors came into the room, waking up Fitz, who fell asleep on the chair beside Jemma's bed. ''Agent Fitz...'' The doctor whispered, tapping his arm desperately. Fitz mumbled something underneath his breath before shooting his eyes open.

''I'm so sorry.'' He said apologetically, he looked around the room and realized that this was not the place where he was supposed to fall asleep.

''I have good news.'' The doctor announced with a smile, Fitz scrunched his nose, suppressing a yawn that was threatening to escape him, though he stayed quiet, allowing the doctor to continue. ''Miss Simmons is allowed to leave today. Her health condition has been monitored for a while now and she's all good to go.'' The doctor said instantly earning a smile from Fitz, who clasped his hands in a sort of clap way.

''Great, thank you.'' Fitz said, his smile still hadn't faded away as he slowly and gently shook Jemma out of her sleep. ''Jemma...Jemma wake up.'' He whispered a few times until he finally managed to get a reaction back from her.

She jumped up with great speed, almost knocking Fitz off his feet who screamed in surprise. ''What was that for!'' He yelled out of control. Jemma took a few deep breaths as she slowly wiped away the sweat beads away from her forehead.

''Sorry.'' She whispered, clutching Fitz's hand tightly.

''It's okay, what happened?'' He asked, slightly concerned at her reaction. Jemma shook her head in denial.

''No, no it's nothing.'' She simply said and waited for Fitz to speak up.

''Well,'' He began with a smile on his face again, ''You're allowed to leave now, Jem.'' He fianlly announced her long awaited news.

Jemma couldn't hold her smile back, she was eager to finally have some proper time with Fitz and the team, and also to work. She's missed the lab and everyone in it.

They happily left the medical room that she has been in for a few days now, the smell of the playground's hallways was different, that's almost the only smell her nose has missed. They walked hand in hand, but Fitz had to break apart once his phone started ringing.

''Sorry,'' He said while he slowly unhooked their arms. Reaching for his pocket, he smiled at Jemma one last time before he finally answered the call. ''Oh, Dave.'' Fitz said in surprise as he didn't expect the man to call him so soon, ''What is it? Yep, yep you can ask me anything since you now, you helped Jemma and altogether SHIELD.'' He announced, Jemma started at him with confusion in her eyes, wondering what Dave was asking for. ''Oh, definitely!'' Fitz said to the phone as Jemma heard Dave chuckling over the other end.

Fitz placed his phone in his back pocket and relaxed his tensed up body.

''What did he ask for?'' Jemma asked, eyeing him carefully.

Fitz made a weird face at her, Dave's request was fairly simple, ''He asked us both to join him for a coffee in about two hours.''

Jemma put on her confused face one more time, ''Why?''

''Just to say thanks for believing him. I should be the one buying him that coffee after what he's done so I will definitely go.'' He said while he slowly started strolling through the hallway's of the playground towards his room with Jemma right by his side.

''Well, since he asked us both to go, I will be joining you!'' Jemma announced happily and sighed, for a while, she wished it was just Fitz and her going to get coffee.

Fitz clasped his hands together with a smile, ''Great. I will just go and get changed.'' He announced, remembering that he hasn't changed his clothes even once since Jemma's and Daisy's incident.

He walked silently to his room where he bumped into Mack. ''Slow down, Turbo.'' Mack said jokingly as he chuckled at the use of Fitz's nickname on the right time.

''Sorry, sorry, sorry!'' Fitz repeated and walked around Mack as fast as he could. Then, he stopped, clasping his hand's together again, he turned to face Mack, ''Actually, will you tell Coulson that Jemma and I are going to get coffee with Dave?''

Mack looked at him, his facial expression was almost blank with a hint of confusion, ''Sure, but why are you going to meet him?'' Mack asked.

''I told him he could ask me anything since you know, he prevented Jemma from getting hurt more. I feel like I owe him something so he asked me if we could get coffee.'' Fitz replied and started walking towards his room before Mack could let out another word.

Fitz put on a fresh, navy suit with a white shirt and navy pants before he left his room to meet Jemma, who was most likely ready if it was up to him to decide. He was right, Jemma was right around the corner, with her black jeans and a white and a black shirt which Fitz found to look good on her.

''Lets go.'' Fitz said, trying to hide his smile.

''You can smile, Fitz.'' She said, seeing right through him. He's never mentioned the fact that she was beautiful, he was too embarrassed but Jemma knew what and how he felt. They wrapped their arms around each other as they took the first step outside of the playground, they intended on taking a bus, but they took a taxi instead.

''There he is.'' Fitz said as he pointed towards a figure in the distance who sat alone at a table. Jemma nodded, she felt her body go tense once the memories came flashing back to her. She remembered Dave's cold hands on her beaten skin as he unbuttoned her shirt slowly. She shook her head, getting rid of the nasty thoughts, reminding herself that Dave had no better choice in which it wouldn't involve him beating her.

''Hello.'' Dave greeted them with a smile, though his tone sounded kind of cold to Jemma. She brushed it off, not thinking any further about it. Fitz pulled out a chair for her, which she gratefully sat on before he pulled out a chair for himself beside his Jemma.

''Hello.'' Fitz and Jemma said in unison. They then noticed three cups of coffee placed on the table which Dave offered to them kindly right after he took one for himself.

''Thank you, Dave.'' Jemma said, accepting the coffee with a smile, so did Fitz.

''No.'' Dave said, taking in a deep breath while he did his best to direct his gaze elsewhere away from Simmons, ''Thank you for believing me, I would have felt super guilty if you haven't...'' He admitted while he turned his gaze down.

Fitz nodded, ''It's okay, you did what you have to do, that was the best decision you could have made.'' He said gratefully, earning a smile form Dave who just took a sip of coffee. Jemma instantly followed his actions, taking a sip from the warm cup. Fitz fiddled with it, not knowing how to continue the conversation that was getting quieter each second. ''So,'' Dave finally spoke up, breaking the silence, ''You two are pretty close?''

Fitz nodded, ''Yeah.''

A weird grin formed on Dave's face, ''Cute.'' He said while he took another sip of his coffee. ''Anyway,'' He spoke up again, his tone changed into a more cold one and so did the look in his eyes, his next words confirmed his coldness, ''I had enough of this.''

Fitz and Jemma had a confused look on their faces while Dave reached for his pocket slowly. Suddenly, Jemma's gaze began to get blurry as she shifted in and out of consciousness.

''Jemma?'' Fitz exclaimed once he saw her body moving from side to side as if she was about to pass out.

''Finally...'' Dave whispered and Fitz turned to him with a mad look on his face.

Before Fitz could get a word out, Jemma's body fell forward, she almost knocked her head into the table but Fitz caught her just in time. ''What did you-'' He was suddenly cut off by waves of dizziness in his vision right after he felt a prick in his neck. Slowly and weakly, Fitz managed to turn around, his eyes gaze locked in with an older woman before darkness consumed him.

* * *

 ** _OOH I'm turning things up a little! Hopefully I can get some more reviews from you guys because so far, you have been incredibly nice and supportive throughout the whole story and for that I cannot thank you enough!_**


	12. A Not So Simple Request

Fitz opened his eyes slowly while pain radiated all across his body, the room that he saw in front of his was dark while his eyes continued to adjust to such unlighted surroundings. ''Jemma?'' He spoke quietly with a hint of worry and confusion in his tone. His heart started pounding sorely inside his chest when no answer came from the woman he cared most about.

''Jemma?'' Fitz exclaimed in a more desperate way now.

The door across from his suddenly opened, letting dim strands of light in which still managed to bind Fitz after he's been a while in the darkness.

''Happy to see you awake!'' Dave excitedly said with a grin.

Fitz stood up despite the headache that was making him lose balance from time to time. ''Where's Jemma?'' He asked with an even voice since he didn't want to show the fear that he felt.

Dave puffed, ''Still unconscious.'' He simply announced as if he was casually describing the day's weather.

''What did you put in her coffee?'' Fitz asked while he took a step forward.

Dave shook his fingers from side to side, motioning to Fitz that his idea wasn't the best. ''Take one more step and you will experience a lot of pain.'' Dave warned as he placed his hand in his pocket. Slowly, he took out a taser and held it tightly in his hand. Fitz stopped, it wasn't because he was scared of the pain, it was because he wanted to play it smart.

''Oh,'' Dave started, forming his lips into a sad frown, ''About that coffee, you uh were very unwilling to drink it.'' Dave said, ''So I'm glad I decided to take my mom to this little show.''

 _Mom?_

Fitz thought about the older woman he saw before he passed out. ''Well, good for you.'' He said in a sickening tone. ''Now where's Jemma?''

''I already told you.'' Dave sighed. He took a few steps to the door and exited the room, before he closed it he said one more thing, ''We'll hopefully get to begin our little exchange soon.''

 ** _XXXXX_**

''They let Simmons out?'' Daisy asked to the doctor in the medical rooms once she found that the room where Jemma was being treated was empty. The doctor simply nodded, laying her questions to rest. She decided to walk around the playground in attempts of finding Simmons. Around the corner, she bumped into Coulson.

''Hey, I told you to stay in your room and just call me or anyone else if you need anything.'' Coulson said with a worried glare, after all, she has just got her injuries sorted which would take time to heal properly.

Daisy sighed in protest, ''Oh come on. You already signed me off field work for whoever knows how long and now I can't even walk?'' She smiled at him though she was still mad, remembering how he acts like a dad in front of her.

''Room. Now.'' Coulson ordered, he pretended to be mad but the smile still crept on his face.

''Wait. Have you seen Simmons anywhere?'' Shea asked, stopping in the middle of the long hallway.

Coulson shook his head, ''No. Not even Fitz.'' He replied and different scenarios came into his mind.

''Well, if Fitz and Simmons aren't around then I can guess they are..you know. In the room.'' She explained awkwardly while her cheeks flushed with bright red color. Coulson nodded in agreement, he was truly happy for the little science couple.

Suddenly, Coulson's phone started ringing, stopping him and Daisy in their tracks. He pulled his phone out of his jacket, ''No caller ID.'' He said to Daisy before he answered it. ''Hello?'' Coulson put the phone on speaker before the caller could say a word.

''Well, Hello...'' The caller said, Daisy's eyes widened in surprise as s she didn't remember Coulson giving his number to Dave.

''How can I help?'' Coulson curiously asked, he looked at Daisy with a confused look which also resembled worry.

''I've got a request.'' Dave said over the phone confidently, both Coulson and Daisy remained silent, waiting for him to continue. ''You see, I need you to let my brothers go.'' He announced, making Coulson's eyes widen. Daisy's mouth opened but she wasn't able to get any words out. ''Brother?'' Coulson whispered to himself but loud enough for Daisy to hear.

''Let Rick and Brett go.'' Dave fiercely said with fire in his voice. Coulson lost his voice once he realized that Dave lied about everything, he remembered how Dave said that he never knew Brett.

''What makes you think I'm going to do that?'' Coulson asked right after he took a deep breath to calm his nerves down.

''Oh, I don't know.'' Dave sarcastically said, ''Maybe this...'' He was heard stepping away from the phone and then there was a voice that belonged to Fitz.

''Coulson?'' Fitz asked in a worried voice right before he was cut off.

''That's enough.'' Dave said suddenly, ''So I guess I have your attention now, I'll give you time to think about my little request.'' He explained and the signal cut off. Coulson took in a deep breath in attempts to recover from what he had just heard with his own ears. ''Damn it!'' Coulson finally exclaimed, making Daisy slightly flinch.

''What do we do now?'' Daisy asked, and suddenly realization hit her. He must have Simmons too...after everything she's already been through.

''We track the number the next time he calls.'' He explained, tightening his grip around the smartphone. ''I'll go get May and Mack.''

 ** _XXXXX_**

''Fitz?'' Jemma said, her voice was hoarse and slightly shaky. Her body touched the cold wooden floors as she tried to navigate around the room in complete darkness. ''Fitz?'' She said louder this time as she was eager to get a reply from her loved one. There was none. Instead of receiving a reply, the door opened, letting faint amounts of light into the room.

''You tell me where Fitz is right now!'' Jemma said angrily, though she was very afraid of what might happened. She knew better than showing fear however.

Dave chuckled, ''Don't rush, Jemma.'' The use of her name sent shivers up and down her back which continued to travel around her whole body.

''Where is Fitz? What did you do to him?'' She asked more desperately.

''I might tell you if you beg...'' Dave said with a wink which she found incredibly disgusting and disturbing. Jemma stayed silent, too afraid to move and even talk. ''You know,'' He began again with an evil grin on his smug face, ''It's a shame that you and whatever his name was-Fitz are together.'' He put a fake frown on before he started chucking as if his emotions changed randomly. ''But you know, I really don't care!'' Dave said with a smile in between his laughing, ''That won't stop me from you know...''

He sent another wink her way, making her shake more than she already was. Jemma couldn't even look at the disgusting man so instead, she focused onto the wooden floor beneath her. Jemma felt so much fear that she couldn't even express it.

''Don't say any more...'' Jemma said with a shaky voice, he nodded with another smile.

''Alright, but I promise you that I'll be back!'' And there was another wink right before he left.

* * *

 ** _I'm so sorry for making this so dark and quite disturbing..._**

 ** _Anyway though, I really do hope that you are enjoying this. Please review if you want to see more chapters._**

 ** _Sorry for the slow updates, schoolwork has me on my feet all day long! :) Thank you so much for reading and staying patient._**


	13. Just Breathe

Coulson walked as fast as he could through the hallways in attempts to find the rest of his team. To his luck, Coulon's gaze landed right on Mack and May, who were sorting out the weapons for further missions with other agents by their side.

''We have a problem.'' Coulson said once he approached them with a very serious tone.

May gave him a weird look, ''What problem?'' She asked, eager to find out. Mack stood there silently, waiting for Coulson to finally say something.

''Dave, as you two know he got released...'' Coulson started clearing his throat a little, he motioned for Mack and May to follow him out of the room so that other agents wouldn't get into their business.

''So, what about him?'' Mack asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Coulson took a deep breath, he has never trusted Dave anyway. ''He's got Fitz and Simmons.'' He said with a straight face, not attempting to hide his anger. Coulson slowly exhaled whilst Mack stood with a blank expression on his face. May didn't wait, she was ready to do anything to get her two agents back.

''Where are you going?'' Coulson asked, running after her.

''To Mace's office.'' May said without breaking her gaze away from the door of Mace's office. Coulson motioned for Mack to follow. To Coulson's surprise, Daisy was already there, explaining everything to the new director with an unhappy look on her face.

Mace stood up from his chair, sighing deeply he took a step towards Coulson and May. ''I'm really sorry about this...'' Mace apologetically said, he truly felt bad for releasing a criminal back into the public.

May sighed, ''Sorry isn't going to fix this. Two of our best agents are gone.'' She exclaimed, not even attempting to hide the annoyance. Jemma saved her life, the least May could do now is find her.

''I really am sorry, Agent May. I just don't understand how he could lie in front of the lie detector. It's impossible.'' The director said with a confused look. He tapped the pen in his hand for a few seconds before Mack finally decided to speak up. Mack's eyes widened as realization entered his mind, ''Unless he put something in it.'' He explained, remembering that there was a port inside the lie detector where a small card could be placed to clear or potentially change any data.

''That's possible?'' Coulson asked and Mack nodded in reply.

''I really hope he's going to call again.'' Daisy said, breaking her thoughts away from her best friends. Jemma's already been through enough torture already, she doesn't deserve anymore. Coulson nodded in agreement as he started to fiddle with his phone in his hands.

Mack set the call tracker up, allowing Daisy to do the rest. A phone ring ended the silence in the room, Coulson took one last look at Daisy who gave him a thumbs up, implying that she was ready to track it. ''Hello?'' He said while he pressed the loud speaker button.

''So how's my offer? Dave asked over the other end. May could already imagine him smiling by the sound of his voice.

''Not the kind I would like to get.'' Coulson replied, pretending to sound very comfortable with him. May turned to Daisy, who twisted her finger around in the air, telling them to keep on speaking so that she could trace the call.

''You know, it isn't a bad deal. My family for yours.'' Dave said, his voice sounding venomous.

''It wouldn't be so bad of a deal if your family didn't want control over the darkhold.'' Coulson explained as confidently as he possibly could. His voice was becoming shaky as he realized that Jemma's and Fitz's life could possibly be in danger.

''You know...'' Dave began, a rustling sound came from the phone, he must have placed it down. ''I really hope that this speeds up your decision time.'' He said, a painful grunt came from the phone right after the sound of a punch ended. He picked the phone back up and his voice instantly sounded louder, ''Remember, my family for yours.'' He simply said and placed the call down.

''Wait!'' Coulson yelled, failing to stop the end of the call. He turned to the side, first seeing Mack's face all fazed by what he had just heard. Coulson understood him, he just heard his friend suffer. His gaze then landed on May, who seemed angrier than before and more determined to find the couple. He then turned to Daisy, who had no hope in her eyes. She failed to trace the call.

''Not enough time...'' Daisy whispered in disappointment. May placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

''We'll track him.'' She said with a slight fire in her eyes, ''We'll track him.''

 _ **XXXXX**_

Fitz attempted to get up from the floor but the two armed men continued to hold him down. His stomach was on fire right after Dave delivered a punch to it.

''Get him up.'' Dave said, he brushed his fingers through his beard slowly with a smile on his face, ''You know, maybe your team don't care about you after all.'' He spoke awkwardly, pretending that it was true. Though Fitz knew why it wasn't so easy to Coulson. He knew that if they made the exchange, if they freed Rick and Brett, it would be easier for them to find the darkhold, and with the darkhold in their possession, things would not be good.

''Why does it matter to you?'' Fitz asked while attempting to push the guards away from him which have already pulled him up from the floor. They had a tight grip around him in case he decided to do something funny.

''Anyway,'' He began, ''It's time to give a visit to someone else now.''

Fitz's eyes widened, he pushed his body out forwards as fiercely as he could, the grips of the guards slipped from his arms, allowing him to break free. Fitz jumped for Dave once he felt no hands holding him back, he tackled Dave to the floor, his eyes still wide.

''You don't talk about her!'' Fitz yelled as he wrapped his hands tightly around Dave's neck, chocking him as much as he could. Dave's face started turning red within a few seconds, one of the guards kicked Fitz in the side, sending him across the floor. As soon as Fitz's hand's were no longer on Dave's throat, he coughed and gasped for breath. Fitz instantly remembered that one moment when he needed a breath so badly that he thought he was going to die, he wanted Dave to experience this, he wanted him dead.

* * *

 ** _Hello! It's finally the weekend and I have time to update! I just want to know if you guys are still enjoying this because I value your opinions so much! As always though, thanks for reading and don't forget to review if you want more! All feedback is appreciated! :)_**


	14. Different Form Of Pain

''You okay?'' Dave's mum asked once he left the room where Fitz was being held in. She was the redness on her son's face and instantly felt anger bottling up inside of her. Dave nodded, slightly ashamed that he allowed it to go this far. ''Fine.'' He replied, not making any eye contact with her.

She grabbed his arm, turning him around and not allowing him to walk away, ''To reach what we want we must stay strong, we must show how worthy we are and what we can do. We are the ones who inflict fear, we do not let out victims do that.'' She calmly explained, giving her son the words of wisdom that stood high in her mind.

''Okay, I get it. I'll show them when the right time comes.'' Dave explained, freeing his arm away from her gently. He turned around and headed in the direction of his favorite room.

''Hello, Jemma.'' He said once he opened the door, though he couldn't see her yet happiness was slowly starting to fill him. Dave opened the door to its fullest, letting as much light in. His gaze automatically landed on her, she was sitting in a corner, backing up as much as she could. Her black jeans were dragged across the wooden floorboards as she backed up slowly.

''Scared?'' Dave asked with a grin, she stayed silent, confirming his predictions, ''Good.''

He approached her with great caution while remembering the speech his mum gave him. ''Jemma, love, if you're going to be any use to us we need you to talk or at least do something.'' Dave explained, however, she just buried her head deeper into her hands, preventing him from seeing her face. She didn't want to see his at all. Jemma felt disgusted whenever his voice reached her eardrums, it was killing her inside, the way he talked and acted towards her, it was all too much.

Dave took another step towards her, his heavy shoe landed on the only creaky floorboard in the room. Jemma's body trembled with fear but she wasn't going to show it, not to him. ''Jemma...'' He teasingly said, longing out her name.

''What do you want?'' She finally spoke up, with great annoyance in her voice which helped her cover up the fact that she was scared beyond her imagination.

Dave lifted his hands up in the form of surrender while the same grin decorated his face. ''Just to talk...'' He paused, ''Maybe something more.''

Jemma stood up, wanting to match his height, it made her feel more comfortable and even. Maybe even stronger. He took another step towards her and he smiled even wider once she had nowhere to move anymore, she was trapped in that corner and he was in control.

Shivers radiated through her body and her breath trebled every time she inhaled or exhaled. Dave was about a meter away from her when she heard a lady's voice coming from the hallway, ''Dave, hurry up!'' The older sounding lady yelled, Dave rolled his eyes, ''Coming!''

He placed a hand on Jemma's cheek to which she reacted by closing her eyes to prevent the useless tears from falling. Dave cupped her chin roughly, making her flinch. ''Look at me, love.'' He calmly said, though her eyes remained closer tightly.

Dave tightened the hold on her chin, ''I said look at me!.'' He exclaimed, only loud enough for her to hear, Jemma opened her eyes, her lip trembled once her eyes which were full of tears locked with his. ''We aren't done here, just letting you know.'' He said with a wink as he removed his hands away from her.

She collapsed to the floor in tears when Dave closed the door, locking her back in.

 ** _XXXXX_**

May took a hold of Coulon's arm and gently pulled him to the corner of the office, ''We need to hurry, he was hurting Fitz.'' She silently said while looking around, hoping that nobody else is listening.

Coulson nodded in agreement, a serious look still sat on his features, ''I know and I would never ever forgive myself if something happened to them.'' He said, remembering how he gave up hope on Jemma whilst Fitz still held on to it, he found her, and now Coulson is going to find them both. He's never going to lose hope again. Never. Whatever it takes, he's determined to find them.

Mace came back into his office, ''I chose the best men to come with us once we track their location.'' He informed them, earning nods from around the room. Coulson directed his gaze towards Daisy, who was staring intensely at the screen of her computer, hoping to still somehow track them without the call.

''He's being clever,'' Mack pointed out, ''I'm sure he knows that we are trying to trace the call, that's why he always keeps it short.'' He explained

''We need to try and keep him talking.'' May pointed out the obvious.

''How?'' Mace asked, fiddling with his pen once more. He looked over to Daisy who's been quiet for a while now, she turned to Mace, her face all serious, almost unforgiving.

''We do the same he does to us...'' Daisy stated, ''We hurt his family...''

She almost couldn't believe herself for saying this, she would go all the way and do things to the very limit just to get the people she loved back.

Mace sighed, not liking the idea, ''As a SHIELD director I can tell you that this is not the thing we do and not the thing that is particularly allowed to be done.'' He explained, but he didn't see another way to keep him talking on the phone for long enough.

''I don't care.'' Daisy fought back, willing to take things to the very limit, ''It might be a rule but the people I love are suffering. And it might as well be your fault because you are the one who allowed him to go!'' She exclaimed, her fist collided with the table, shaking her laptop slightly.

May nodded in agreement, she couldn't bear not being able to help anymore. Simmons saved her life, it's time she saved hers. ''I'm with Daisy.'' May announced, having completely made her mind up.

''They are nothing more but criminals.'' Mack said, earning a glance from Mace who seemed to consider this for a moment.

''With all due respect, director Mace, don't make this worse that it already is. Let us help them. Let us save our family.'' Coulson tried convincing him with a pleading voice, Mace finally nodded in agreement, after all, Simmons and Fitz did play an important role in this base. They were his agents too and every life is worth fighting for.

Daisy scooped her laptop from the table, and headed towards the cells were Brett and Rick were being held in.

''You sure you are up for it?'' Mack asked, walking beside Daisy.

She nodded without any feeling of hesitation, ''If it means saving the people I love then yes.'' If she lost Fitz and Simmons too she wouldn't be able to live, having to lose Lincoln was hard enough for her, but her team, her family, they kept her going.

They silently entered the room, a grey wall stood in front of the team, blocking Brett and Rick from their view. A swipe was all it took to remove the grey background from their vision, Rick stared at them in surprise, seeing a wall just disappear wasn't a thing he would normally see.

Brett walked towards the team, but an invisible field blocked his way. ''I knew it.'' He whispered silently, ''I still can't believe Dave would do something like this to us...'' Brett spoke up again, loud enough for the team to hear.

''You can cut the crap now.'' Daisy announced, ''We know all about your little plan, see your brother, he didn't hesitate calling us and telling everything.''

Brett chuckled, ''Well, it was a pretty great plan, though I didn't expect him to reveal it so quickly.'' He admitted and sat back down onto the cold floor.

Rick brushed his hand through his hair, ''What do you want from us?''

''Oh, you will be a good encouragement.'' Coulson revealed with a confident voice, leaving Rick astonished.

Just in time, his phone started ringing again, Daisy sat on the chair with her laptop on her lap, she was more than ready.

''May, you may do the favors.'' Coulson said as he slowly reached for his phone laying in his pocket.

Mack and May entered through the invisible field that was keeping Brett and Rick locked up.

''Hello?'' Coulson said while he pressed the loud speaker button as fast as he could. He walked closer to Daisy to see if she would be able to trace the call this time.

''Glad you answered.'' Dave said over the other end.

''Me too.'' Coulson admitted, sounding even more confident than he did last time, ''You know, you seem to be forgetting that we still do have your family. Hurting ours won't do you any good.'' Coulson explained.

Dave took a breath before he continued to speak, ''What do you have in mind?'' He asked, sounding slightly disturbed.

''This.'' Coulson replied, he took a few steps closer to the invisible field so that Dave would be able to hear what was going on better. Mack delivered a strong punch to Rick's stomach, sending him right to the floor. Rick grunted in pain a few times before he rolled on his side, attempting to deal with the pain.

Brett attempted to punch May, but luckily, she was alert and dodged it without getting touched, she locked in his arm behind his back in a painful position, he didn't make a sound. May knew Dave needed to hear it, she pushed Brett's arm even further back to a position where it looked it was about to break, he yelled out in pain and dropped to the floor when May released him.

Mack and May exited the cell which was protected by the field and swiped again, putting the grey wall back up.

''Screw you!'' Dave said and the signal cut off. The whole team, including Mace turned to Daisy with a hopeful look.

''Anything?'' May asked, Daisy nodded slightly, tapping on the table with her fingers.

''This isn't the exact location but it's somewhere around here.'' She said and pointed at the screen, it was in some sort of town a few hours away from here.

''That's enough for us.'' Mack announced, implying that they should leave right now.

''I'll get the men on the quinjet.'' Mace announced and left the room with everyone else behind him.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for being patient with me you all :) You guys are the best. So, how do you like this story so far? All opinions are appreciated._**


	15. Re-opened wounds

Fitz started banging on the metal door as if he was mad, he was very desperate to stop Dave from doing anything to Jemma again, though he couldn't. They were the ones in control. He continued to bang and kick it until his fists flushed a red color, every time he attempted to move his fingers pain radiated through his hand.

''Open the door right now!'' Fitz yelled again, kicking the door and somehow hoping that somebody will open up. His navy colored suit brushed against the wall as he slowly sat down, already giving up hope. The only thing that he knew was he was going to kill Dave if he even lays a finger on Jemma, his Jemma.

Suddenly, a sound of the door being unlocked invaded the dark room, it opened up, letting a good amount of light in. Fitz closed his eyes half way while he put a hand in front of his eyes which couldn't adjust to the sudden brightness.

''Stop that! They need to concentrate!'' The armed man said in a serious, yet annoyed tone.

Fitz stood up, his sore hands forming into fists behind his back, ''Not until you bring Jemma.'' He firmly said, making his point very clear. The armed bloke shook his head from side to side, implying that he had no control over this and that he obviously wasn't going to listen to his prisoner.

''Please...'' Fitz pleaded with a softer voice in attempts to knock some sense into the cold hearted man.

''Just shut up!'' The man ordered roughly, leaning against the door frame. His eyes locked in with Fitz's blue ones. Fitz drifted his gaze away from the man, hearing no other footsteps from the hall, he took this as a perfect opportunity.

He broke into a sprint towards the armed, well built man, tackling him to the ground with a loud thud.

''That was a mistake!'' The muscly guy yelled from below Fitz, who drew his arm back and delivered a good hit to the man's jaw. With that punch, Fitz managed to bust the man's lip, though he was fast to recover and threw Fitz off of him.

Fitz was sent sprawling across the floor, until his back hit the wall with a hard sound. He hissed under his breath, but it was too late for him to get up. The man grabbed the collar of Fitz's white shirt, lifting him off the floor, Fitz started making chocking sounds as the shirt dug deeper into his neck, preventing him from taking good breaths which gave him unpleasant memories. ''I said that was a mistake...'' The man repeated with a deadly tone, he spat out some blood onto the floor before taking out his taser which was tucked in his pocket.

The armed man pressed the button, bringing the taser to life, the sound of electricity echoed through the room as he pressed the taser into Fitz's side, making him yell out in pain. The guard let go of his collar and Fitz instantly crashed down onto the floor, shaking in pain. ''Try that again and I will do much more than that!'' He warned before closing and locking the door, leaving Fitz in the darkness again.

 ** _XXXXX_**

''Landing in five!'' May announced from the cockpit, earning a nod form everyone in the quinjet.

Coulson sat beside Daisy, trying to convince her to stay put.

''I can't!'' She argued back, already securing her arm devices that protect her from her powers. Coulson sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Mace watched them both but quickly turned his attention elsewhere when Coulson's gaze landed on him. ''You have to stay here, you aren't completely recovered yet.'' Coulson said, still in hopes of convincing her to stay.

''I won't! You'll need me, plus, I made a promise.'' Daisy explained, already regretting doing so since she knew what Coulson was going to ask.

He turned to her, his face all puzzled. ''What promise?'' He asked with curiosity in his voice.

Daisy rolled her eyes slightly knowing that he wouldn't be okay with her promise. ''I promised...That I'd kill him with my bare hands if he touched Jemma.'' She finally admitted, Coulson started at her with an opened mouth, not expecting anything like that from Daisy. Though he did understand her, he knew where she was coming from, he wanted Dave dead too, though he knew that was against SHIELD's policy.

Mack turned to them, overhearing their conversation, he then turned to Mace and was glad that he didn't seem to listen.

Coulson took a silent breath in, wondering how he was going to respond to Daisy. ''Well make me another promise.'' He said calmly.

Daisy turned to him with a look of confusion, ''What?''

''That you won't get hurt or get out of control.'' Coulson replied with a serious look on his face. He already had two agents in potential danger, he couldn't risk another one, especially when they all felt like family to him. Daisy scrunched her nose slightly before nodding, agreeing to the promise, ''I'll do my best. Though Dave will get what he deserves.''

Coulson opened him mouth about to say something but May beat him to it, ''Prepare for landing!'' She announced from the front, Daisy buckled up again as her belt was slowly becoming lose around her. They landed in a small village where most houses were made out of white looking rock. May opened the door of the quinjet, allowing every one to exit the jet, she followed right after with her senses already on. Mack's gaze landed on the few shops ahead of them, dim lights flickered inside of them as the sun began to set.

Daisy held her laptop in her hands, ready to continue tracking since they didn't get the exact location last time.

''How far can they be?'' Mace asked while he walked up to her, his gaze never leaving the village in the distance.

She shook her head, eyeing her laptop once more, ''I don't know. Could be a few miles for all I know.'' She then proceeded to point at the screen of her laptop, a big red circle on the map lit up the area that they were in. The circle covered about a few miles, getting an exact location would almost sound impossible.

''We can't jut sit there and wait for another call.'' Daisy pointed out loudly, all faces turned to her.

Mack nodded behind her, his shoes grazing across the grass. ''I can walk to the village and ask if they've seen anything suspicious.'' He volunteered, earning a nod from Coulson and Mace.

''I'll go with him.'' Mace said, ''We won't make this too obvious.''

It was about twenty minutes since Mace and Mack left, they waited for the phone call but it never came, slowly, they began to lose hope and started thinking of another way to find their missing teammates.

A ring of a phone made Daisy relax slightly. Coulson looked at the phone while May glanced at him with a frown, ''Who is it?'' She asked loud enough for him to hear.

''Him.'' Coulson replied quickly, he switched to his confident voice right as he clicked the green button on the screen. Daisy gave him a thumbs up, motioning that she was ready to go. ''About time you called.'' Coulson said confidently with a fake grin on his face, though Dave couldn't see it, it still helped Coulson to play the little role more successfully.

''About time I found out if you agree with our little trade.'' Dave said from the other end, his tone sounded vicious yet very calm and confident at the same time.

Coulson rolled his eyes at Dave's wording, he then quickly glanced at Daisy to see how she was doing.

''Not yet...'' She mouthed to him without making a sound.

''Kind of hard to say...'' Coulson said right before he inhaled some air, he opened his mouth again, about to speak but he head shuffling and muffling from the other end of the phone that surely wasn't Daves.

''Kind of hard to say?'' Dave asked, it almost sounded like he was happy, then he spoke again, ''Well, I hope this really helps you make your minds up.'' Dave paused for a moment, the sounds of him silencing someone came from the phone, ''Shh, shh, love. Nobody will hear you anyway.'' Dave coldly said before a piercing scream came, making Coulson flinch in fear and anger. May scrunched her face at the sound, even she wasn't able to listen to the person who saved her life being tortured. Jemma was like family to them all, and know, they were listening to hear screams.

''Hurting our agents won't do you any good!'' Coulson exclaimed, ''Remember, we still have your family, so you might want to re-think your strategies.'' He explained in a threatening tone.

Dave sighed, though a hint of fear could be heard in his voice, ''Make your mind up, Agent Coulson.'' He said and then the signal was cut off. May and Coulson turned to Daisy, who was on the verge of tears from hearing her best friend scream again.

''Make that other call count.'' Daisy said through clenched teeth, hinting that she still wasn't able to trace it.

''Will that other call be good enough to track their location?'' May asked uncomfortably, pacing around the field in circles as she observed the territory.

''I'm not sure, just keep him talking for as long as possible. The next call should do it.'' Daisy replied, sucking in a deep breath to stop the threatening tears from escaping and burning her eyes.

 ** _XXXXX_**

Dave motioned to the armed man to let go of Jemma, she instantly collapsed to the floor, groaning and gasping in pain. Fresh, red blood soaked her white shirt, she attempted to back up while holding one hand over her left shoulder where the blood was coming from.

Jemma placed her hand tightly over the hot, stinging wound, whimpering silently at her own actions. Dave dropped the hot knife to the floor which was still glowing slightly due to the heat it was put through. He saw a few tears roll down Jemma's cheeks as he stepped closer to her.

Dave grabbed her chin softly, cupping it. ''Sorry, love. I need my family back and I really did hope that you'd speed up that process.'' He said quietly, the armed man left the room and Dave soon followed, waving goodbye to Jemma who sat on the wooden floor in pain.

* * *

 _ **Please review, it truly means a lot to me and makes me want to write more! I'm VERY THANKFUL for every lovely review that I get, thank you to the people who are still here and are continuing to read ;) I got a request where someone during this fanfiction gets shot... And I'll tell you what...**_

 _ **SPOILERS...**_

 _ **SPOILERS**_

 _ **SPOILERS**_

 _ **SPOILERS**_

 ** _it's gonna happen because I feel like I should include some of your ideas! BUT of course I won't tell you who!_**


	16. Another Location And A Ringing Shot

Whimpering and groaning in pain, Jemma attempted to stand up, though she was pushed back down by the agony she felt. Her shoulder hasn't stopped bleeding since. ''Okay...'' Jemma whispered to herself with a shaky voice while she ripped off the left sleeve of her shirt, she carefully yet tightly tied it around her wounded shoulder and winced. ''That should stop the bleeding for a while.'' She told herself and slumped back into the corner. No. Jemma just couldn't sit there, not now. Her mind began to wonder when Dave was going to come back to torture her, though this time, she won't make it too simple.

 _The floorboard!_

Jemma quickly though to herself, remembering that one creaky floorboard. She paced around the room a few times before her foot stepped on the right one, it let out a creaky sound right away and Jemma smiled to herself. ''It might be old or damaged enough for me to take out.'' She quietly spoke to herself again, not sure why she was doing that exactly. Her fingers traced the outline of the floorboard, it appeared old and weak enough to pull out. Jemma let her hand wander freely around the board until she found the right spot where the floorboard was uneven, she placed her finger under it and began to lift.

''Come on!'' Jemma silently exclaimed, her shoulder began to sting once more whenever she used more force to pull on the board. Without a warning, the wooden floorboard began to peel off from the rest, once it did, Jemma was sent sprawling backwards with the board still in her hands.

A groan escaped from her as she began to sit up, ''That should do it.'' She limped behind the door carefully, and lifted the board in a striking position, she was ready to hit anyone who came through that door.

 _ **XXXXX**_

''Have you seen anything suspicious around this village?'' Mack asked the elderly lady who was sitting silently outside her front door on a wooden chair, swinging back and forth. She shook her head without saying a word and Mack sighed, ''Thank you.''

Mace continued to ask people one by one, all the answers he received were 'no'. ''Have you seen anything suspicious going on?'' Mace asked to a younger guy with a muscly figure.

The young guy gave Mace a confused look, ''Like what?'' He wondered, already intrigued by such question.

''Well, ah... Anything at all.'' Mace tried to explain it without giving away too much information.

The young male scratched his head and moved his black hair upwards out of his face, ''You'll have to be more specific...'' He said with a grin.

Mace sighed, eventually giving up, ''We are looking for a man, his name is Dave, by the looks of it he is older than you and has brown hair. We really need to find him.'' He explained, giving a hopeful look to the younger guy. The guy stared at him, then his gaze turned to the houses in the background.

''You know...'' The guy began, he scrunched his nose, implying that he was in deep thoughts. ''I did see one guy that did look suspicious, he had a van with him, got out by that store there before he left again a couple of hours ago.'' He explained, pointing at the little corner shop behind Mace.

Mace turned around and eyed the shop cautiously, he grinned once he spotted one camera above it. ''Thank you.'' Mace thanked him and shook the guys hand. He walked into the small shop, a strong smell of onions invaded his space, a lady was standing at the till, she was around Coulson's age and looked full of energy.

''How may I help you?'' The lady asked, she seemed to tense up a little when Mace approached her.

''I was wondering if I could take a look at the recording on your camera above your shop?'' Mace kindly asked.

The lady replied very quickly, with worry in her unsteady tone, ''They don't work.'' She said, earning a confused look from Mace.

''I saw it move, I'm pretty sure it works.'' He replied with a smirk, though he was still confused to why she wouldn't want him to use it.

The woman shook her head in denial, ''I told you, it doesn't work.''

Mace took a deep breath, sighing in process, ''Is there a reason why you don't want me to look at the tape?'' He asked, his gaze trailed around the shop suspiciously before she replied in a worried tone.

''No, no, of course not...'' She replied, her eyes as wide as they could go, ''it's just that I don't know you.''

Mace sighed, taking that as a fair point, though he surely thought she would know him from somewhere as he was the head of SHIELD. ''Well, I'm Mace, I'm a director of one agency and seeing your camera tape is really important.'' He said with seriousness in his tone.

The woman tensed up again, grabbing Mace's attention, ''You okay?'' He asked with confusion, the lady just nodded and lead him to the back side of her shop where the recording and camera equipment was placed. She pointed at the screen where the recordings were playing, ''You can do this yourself. '' She said and left him to it.

Mace was looking through the tape, playing it back a couple of hours ago just like the younger guy had told him, he eyed the screen carefully when he saw a dark van pull out. There he was. Dave. He was there exactly five hours ago, a lot of different scenarios ran through his mind, who knows how much damage he could have inflicted to his agents during those hours. His eyes were still stuck to the screen, he saw Dave enter the shop through the recording, and soon he saw him exit with a lady. The same one that just helped him with the tape. They shared a hug on the recording right before she gave Dave a tap on the back. ''What the-'' Mace was about to say something when he heard footsteps behind him.

''Sorry.'' The woman said, disturbing him from watching the rest of the tape, she held a baseball bat right above his head and brought it down with huge force. The sound echoed in the room for a few moments, it was loud, though Mace barely flinched. Her eyes suddenly widened once she realized that the hit did nothing to Mace.

''You know him, don't you?'' Mace asked as he stood up from the chair, with one last look at the computer screen he grabbed the lady by the collar of her shirt, making her drop the bat. She was scared, and she didn't like it. ''So what if I do?'' She asked, there was no point in lying anymore since she was pretty sure that she wasn't able to lie to Mace after he just saw the tape.

''I know you are the director of SHIELD.'' She smirked, and looked at his hand which was still tightly wrapped around her shirt, ''Do you mind?''

Mace shook his head, ''Yeah, I do mind, your little friend Dave or whatever he is to you kidnapped two of our agents.'' He informed, he looked at her in confusion when she just laughed. A small yet confident smirk formed on her lips, ''I know. He's my son.'' She admitted.

''Why are you telling me all this?'' Mace asked cautiously, there was clearly something off about her.

''Oh, I don't know. I mean why not, you won't be able to see another day anyway.'' The woman said before she reached from under her shirt and pulled out a gun. Aiming it right at Mace's chest, she pulled the trigger and a loud bang covered the room.

 _ **XXXXX**_

''Anything good?'' Coulson asked, taking a few steps towards Daisy.

She shook her head, ''Nope.'' and her eyes were glued onto the laptop screen again. Daisy just couldn't give up, getting the location was all that meant to her now, she needed her friends by her side, she needed her family back.

''You two...'' May pointed at the two SHIELD agents that Mace has brought along.

Coulson looked at her, his facial features full of questioning, ''What are you doing?'' He silently asked.

May brushed him off, not bothered to reply to any of this right now, ''Head into the village and see if Mace and Mack have found anything. We need to know now.'' She ordered and they nodded without any hesitation. They marched towards the village in the distance, leaving the family of three all by themselves.

May just wasn't able to sit there and do nothing, she needed everyone on their feet, though she didn't look like the worried type one, she was truly scared for Fitz and Simmons. ''I heard her scream...'' May silently said to Coulson whilst Daisy was distracted by the miles on her gadgets.

Coulson looked at her whilst taking in a deep breath, ''I know, so did I.'' He replied, remembering how bad it sounded. Simmons was being put through pain again, and so was Fitz, though they both knew that him getting physically hurt won't hurt him as bad as his feelings would.

''You think we'll find them it time?'' May asked just when Coulson's phone began to ring.

He nodded, ''Let's wait and see.'' He reached for his pocket and walked closer to Daisy, ''Ready?'' He asked, waiting for her signal, she nodded as his fingers hoovered about the answer button.

''I hope you have made your mind up and decided it was time to hand me Rick and Brett.'' Dave said with a hint of anger and annoyance in his tone.

''I have. I've decided to agree.'' Coulson lied, he wondered if this would help to keep Dave on the phone longer.

''You have?'' Dave asked over the other end, he sounded more relaxed.

''Yeah, My family for yours.'' Coulson said and started at Daisy's laptop, he saw the circle on the map get smaller, they were getting closer to his exact location.

''Alright, but you better have both of them or I swear it won't end well for any of your little agents.'' He happily yet threateningly informed, Coulson nodded though Dave couldn't see it.

''When and where?'' Coulson asked, impatiently waiting for him to stay on the phone longer.

''Tomorrow, Outskirts of L.A.'' He explained before he ended the call.

Coulson frowned, the call ended up being short but he hoped that it was long enough for Daisy to track him. ''Anything?'' He asked.

Daisy turned to him with a slight smile, ''We got it.'' She said informed, eyeing her laptop carefully to make sure there wasn't any mistakes, ''We really did.'' She reassured after a couple of seconds.

''Here we come...'' May said silently, forming her limp hands into fists, she knew she wasn't going to go easy on any of them there, especially Dave if she even gets the chance to put at least one punch into his face.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reading everyone! The story is slowly coming to an end BUT please keep the reviews coming! They honestly make my day!**_

 _ **This is the longer fanfiction I have ever published and I'd love to know YOUR opinions on it :)**_


	17. Reunited

Mack heard a loud, echoing shot coming from a small corner shop, he turned around and sprinted towards it, he knew he could potentially be getting himself in danger, but he worked for SHIELD, his goal was to help, and he was going to do it. His face dropped when he saw Mace's white shirt turn red, a woman stood beside him with a gun, she then turned to Mack.

''You are with SHIELD too? Aren't you?'' The lady asked with a grin as she aimed the gun at Mack whilst Mace fell to the floor. Mack stayed silent, looking for a way to get out without being shot, though he couldn't see any, there was nowhere for him to go. He heard the sound of the door bursting open behind him and a few shots were fired right past him. The lady fell to the floor, gasping, she tried to keep her eyes opened but failed as the liquid from the ICER entered her system.

Mack turned around to see the two agents they brought along with guns in their hands, he was glad they came. Mack turned back to Mace, who was clutching his stomach and groaning in pain, ''Mace!'' Mack yelled and ran towards him, instantly applying pressure to the wound.

''Where's Simmons when you need her...'' Mace said, his voice trailing off, he thought it was a bad time for a joke, though lightening up the mood wouldn't hurt as much as the bullet in him. Mack didn't laugh or smile, he was too focused on stopping the bleeding, the blood soon covered the floor around Mace and Mack's hands.

''Get help!'' Mack yelled to one of the agent's behind him.

''Yes, sir!'' He replied, though he found the scenery to shocking to even move, the other agent had to elbow him so he would get a move on.

''What's your name?'' Mack asked when the agent approached him to help out in stopping the bleeding.

''Jeffery.'' Jeffery said in a panicked tone when he saw how much blood the director was loosing.

Mack nodded, ''Alright, just keep your hands on there.'' He ordered while pointing at the wound, he then stood up and looked around the shop's medical section. ''Damn!'' Mack exclaimed when he only found medicine for the flu.

''Sir, He's loosing a lot of blood!'' Jeffery reported to Mack from across the room whilst Mace was slipping in and out of consciousness, the pain radiated trough him like a train, his whole body felt on fire and he couldn't bare the pain anymore. ''I can still...hear you.'' Mace said in a joking manner again, ''Just do me a favor...''

Mack didn't get a chance to reply when the door burst open again, the other agent came back with a man and a woman along his side, they looked older in age, though experienced.

''What can we do for you?'' The man asked, his gaze then landed on the floor, making his eyes instantly widen when he saw the pool of blood surrounding Mace's body.

''I need you to save this man.'' Mack said, approaching them. To their luck, they did have a hospital in this little village.

The woman with glassed and red hair nodded, she pulled out a walkie talkie from her pocket, ''This is doctor Jane calling, we need immediate help right away,'' She said and gave them the address of the shop.

''Are you sure you can save him?'' Mack asked as everyone stepped in to stop the bleeding.

The lady and the man nodded in unison, ''We'll do everything we can.''

 ** _XXXXX_**

''What's taking them so long?'' Daisy wondered as she turned to the village, leaving her laptop behind.

Coulson sighed while he threw a pistol to May, she caught it with ease and armed up, they all concluded they'd have to leave without Mack and Mace if they didn't come back soon.

''We can't any longer.'' May said with annoyance, anything could happen to FitzSimmons in that little time they had.

With one last look back at the village, Coulson spoke up, ''Let's go.''

Dave's location was about half a mile away from where they were, the team decided to take the quiet route and leave the quinjet behind.

''500 hundred meters.'' Daisy reported as she stared at her phone tracker, they reached a descent sized hill and climbed up. The view in front of them was breathtaking, though they didn't want to waste much time on it. Coulson's eyes moved down, he looked for away around the big lake from above.

''There!'' Daisy exclaimed and pointed at the van in the distance, it was parked beside a big wooden cabin at the far end of the blue, glittering lake. Near it was a massive waterfall which nearly hit the flowers surrounding the cabin.

May saw a steeper end of the terrain which they could take around the lake, they did, and soon reached the other end.

''So, how do we do this?'' Daisy asked as her heart raced inside her chest.

''I'll go in first.'' Coulson announced and stood on one side of the wooden door of the cabin, May instantly followed, taking her place behind him. He twisted the handle, and to their luck, the door opened up without a problem. It was dark, the only source of brightness came from a small lamp hanging from the ceiling, the fact that the house had no windows made everything look more serious.

''What do we do now?'' May heard a man ask from around the corner, she instantly stopped in her tracks, motioning for Daisy to do the same.

''We wait, he agreed to meet after all.'' She heard another man speak and recognized his voice. It was Dave.

Daisy lost it as anger began to fill her blood, she walked towards the voice but was roughly stopped by May, Coulson turned around, with a worried look on his face. ''You can't do that.'' He explained, ''We are close, so hang in there, I don't care what happens to Dave, but please just don't mess it up.'' He explained, earning a hesitant nod from Daisy.

''Go guard the damn door. I'll call the other four over.'' Dave spoke from around the corner again.

Loud banging came from the other side of the cabin, it sounded as if someone was kicking or punching a door.

''Go shut him up!'' Dave yelled.

Coulson's eyes widened, ''Fitz.'' Was the only word he said before he took off.

''Wait!'' May yelled as silently as she could, that didn't stop him so she decided to run with him. Daisy tagged along as they approached the loud noise.

''Go around.'' Coulson whispered once he heard footsteps getting closer, the banging increased.

They finally heard Fitz's broken voice, ''You let Jemma out right now! I swear if you even laid a finger on her I'll kill you! I will kill you!'' He continued to yell and kick the door with pure anger in him. May walked to the hallway in front of the door as the footsteps from the left side of the door got louder.

''Shut up!'' One of the guards yelled, he pulled out the keys from his pocket and began to unlock the door with a taser in his hands. May jumped out from behind him, punching him across the jaw, a few kicks in the face followed and he ended up on the wooden floor, dead or unconscious. They didn't care.

Coulson began to unlock the door with his shaky hands, he finally managed to twist the key correctly and unlock the door. A figure from the right side of the room tackled him to the ground and Coulson felt hands wrap tightly around his neck.

''Coulson?'' Fitz said in confusion, he released Coulson from his grip with an apologetic look.

''Yep, that's me.'' Coulson replied while he ran his hand across his neck, he had to admit, Futz had some strength in him when he was angry. ''Are you okay?'' He then asked.

Fitz nodded, ignoring the pain in his side, he was pretty sure there will be a mark from where he was tasered, ''We need to get Jemma.'' Fitz quickly said, he was about to take off but Daisy wrapped him in a tight hug. It felt warm and comforting, she didn't want it to end.

''Shit!'' They all turned towards the other end of the cabin once they heard Dave yell, ''That was a wrong choice, Jemma!'' He yelled loudly with venom in his tone again.

Fitz's face went pale, ''Jemma...'' Was all he could whisper before they ran towards where Dave's voice was coming from. Fitz and the team found the door open, Jemma was standing there with a floorboard in her hands whilst Dave was rolling on the floor in pain, holding his head.

''You stupid little bitch!'' He spat out whilst standing up.

''Jemma!'' Fitz yelled, instantly grabbing the attention of both of them.

Jemma's eyes fluttered to life upon hearing Fitz's voice, ''Fitz!'' She yelled back and ran out from the dark room, she clung onto Fitz as best as she could as they shared a passionate hug. Dave has pretty much given up, his eyes landed on Coulson and he stopped moving.

Daisy wasn't able to hold it in anymore, all her anger had to be released somehow. She stepped forward, within a few steps her feet laid right beside Dave, ''That's for Fitz.'' She simply said as she delivered a kick to his nose, blood decorated the wooden floor with a missing floorboard, Dave recoiled from the force of the kick, his hands wrapped around his nose in attempts to stop the bleeding.

''And that,'' Daisy began again, she grabbed him by his shirt and brought him up to her eye level, ''is for Simmons.'' She said and delivered a punch in his face, she heard a sickening crack when her fist collided with his bones.

''What happened?'' Fitz said when he felt Jemma whimper beside him, he turned to her and saw the blood gushing from her shoulder. His eyes instantly widened, so did May's and Coulson's.

''Simmons...'' May said as she took a step towards her to look at the injury.

''It's fine, May.'' Jemma said in an even tone though her shoulder was stinging. ''I'll get that cleaned up in the base.''

Fitz saw that one of the sleeves of her shirt was ripped off, he slowly took his navy blazer off and wrapped it around his Jemma, ''There, now let me look at your shoulder.'' He insisted, though Jemma declined once more by shaking her head, ''It's fine, really.'' Jemma lied, for her, they seemed to already have enough problems to deal with.

''Jemma...'' Fitz whispered in a serious tone.

''Let us look at it.'' Coulson pleaded while Daisy approached them.

Jemma sighed, ''I'll sort it out at the base, there's nothing we can do for it now.'' She explained, clearly they couldn't just help a hole in her shoulder, after all, she'd been stabbed. Fitz nodded and wrapped her in another hug, ''Let's get out of here.'' He said.

* * *

 _ **Please review this chapter, I don't feel that it was as good as the rest but I hope that whatever I produce is good enough for you. Just a reminder that there are only a couple of chapters left, maybe around three, we will see how it goes.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the support so far! You guys have been really great :) YOU CAN ALSO SEND ME IN IDEAS FOR A NEW FANFICTION THAT I WOULD GLADLY WRITE ;) Though I am planning to start a new doctor who fanfiction or another Agents of SHIELD one**_


	18. Game Over

''Not that simple,'' May began, gesturing to the doors that led outside of the cabin, ''There are still a few guards down there.'' She explained, earning a nod from Coulson and Daisy.

Coulson pointed at Dave's unconscious figure with a look full of disgust, ''And someone has to stay with him, we can't just let him go.'' Coulson added, nodding towards the rest of the group, ''You should go, I'll stay here in case he wakes up.''

May nodded, though a look of worry decorated her face, ''You sure?'' She asked, he reassured her by nodding towards the exit.

''Keep them safe, come back for me with the quinjet so that we can lock him up for good.'' Coulson explained, motioning for them to leave.

May nodded and proceeded to walk towards the exit with Daisy by her side and Fitz and Simmons behind them. Fitz still had his arms wrapped around her as his blazer rested on her shoulders. ''Are you feeling okay?'' He asked silently while he looked around the hallways for any potential danger.

Jemma nodded despite the burning pain in her shoulder, it was obvious that she was going to have one more scar, ''Yes. How about you?'' She asked gently, mentally slapping herself for not asking him all this time. Fitz nodded with a slight smile, ''Never better.'' He said as he wrapped his hand around hers. He winced slightly when Jemma put some of her weight onto him, his side was still on fire from the taser and all the punches he has received, though he was sure it was nothing compared to what Jemma has been through the both times.

May stopped when she saw the doors of that the doors of the cabin were open widely, her hand went up almost instantly, implying for them to stay still.

An unknown voice came from outside the door, ''I'll go check if Dave needs anything.''

May quickly pushed them all into the nearest corner, ''Stay here.'' She firmly said once she saw the armed guard approaching. Once he was close enough, May jumped in front of him with her hands up, ready to strike. He pulled his gun out as quickly as he could, he didn't even get the chance to aim when the gun was punched out of his hands. He groaned in pain when May's knee collided with his hard stomach, her fist then attacked his face and he was unconscious with one kick to the nose.

''Did you hear that?'' The voice of another man came from the outside.

''Yeah.'' Someone else replied as their voices got closer.

There was no point in hiding now, after all, the first thing the guards would see was the body when they stepped through that door. Daisy jumped into action to help May out, she stuck her arms in front of her as quickly as she could when the men appeared beside the door.

''What the hell?'' One of them exclaimed as they eyed the bleeding body of their friend on the floor, their gazes then landed on Daisy who managed to pull a quick smirk their way before using her powers. Powerful waves of vibrations that resembled an earthquake escaped from her hands which were pointing at the two armed men, before they could even bust a move they were sent flying outside, one of them lost consciousness from hitting the ground so hard. The other one ended up groaning in pain, unable to move.

''That's gotta teach you something.'' Daisy said before kicking him in the stomach, after all, he was the one who prevented FitzSimmons from escaping, all of the guards were guilty somehow.

''Lets go,'' Fitz said once he stuck his head out from around the corner. Simmons nodded, following his lead.

''It's a good walk to get to the quinjet,'' May explained and pointed towards the steep that surrounded the wooden cabin, ''Are you sure you two are up for it?'' She asked without a doubt since she knew that both of them were injured.

They nodded in unison, none of them could handle that cabin anymore, even the thought of it made them sick. After all this torture and not seeing each other, Fitz and Simmons wanted to be as far away from it as possible. May nodded thoughtfully, though she wasn't sure if this was the best idea.

''I can't believe that he put you through torture again.'' Daisy said in disappointment, ''I wasn't there to help and I should've bee-'' She was suddenly cut off by annoyed Jemma.

''Daisy. No.'' Jemma began while she wrapped Fitz's blazer more tightly around herself, ''You are blaming yourself. Again. None of thing is your fault, so please, stop.'' She said on the verge of tears, Daisy realized it and stopped talking.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Daisy questioned, looking into Jemma's eyes. She was still able to remember the looks that Dave through at Simmons, Daisy wasn't sure if Dave went that far...She didn't even want to think about it.

Jemma nodded, reassuring her, ''I'm fine, and I'll be even more fine if we get out of here without you blaming yourself for something that is not your fault.'' She explained with a smile on her face, surely, she thought that this would silence Daisy.

Daisy sighed and turned her attention to Fitz, who seemed to pull painful faces a few times, ''What's wrong?'' She asked, instantly grabbing his and Jemma's attention.

Jemma stepped away from his, still holding onto his blazer and eyes him carefully, ''Are you hurt?''

Fitz shook his head with a thankful look, he admired them both for caring so much, ''No, no. I'm fine.'' He lied, he wanted Jemma to feel as comfortable as she possibly could.

Daisy looked at him again, ''I sure as hell know when Simmons is lying...But from what I've learned from her, I know you are lying too.'' She said with a serious tone, though Fitz didn't even hide his smile. He remembered his Jemma being such a bad liar.

Fitz sighed, ''It's really nothing to worry about.'' He explained and was glad to hear May's voice cutting their conversation to and end.

She was a few meters in front of them and already reached the top of the steep hill, ''I can see the quinjet,'' She reported back and looked at all of them from above, she wasn't going to let anything happen to them anymore, after everything they've been through, she felt like a mom to them. ''Are you doing okay?'' This question was addressed to all three of them.

''Fine!'' Daisy yelled with a smile on her face as they all continued to walk up, they struggled at some point but that didn't stop them.

''Finally.'' Fitz said under his breath, earning a smile from Jemma, she could listen to him complaining the whole day.

They looked at the quinjet which was situated in a big field, May was surprised when she didn't see anybody there, Mack, Mace and the two SHIELD agents should've been back according to her.

''Strange.'' Daisy whispered to May, thinking the same thing.

May nodded, ''I know.'' She let out a breath and continued to walk down the hill, her mind was filling up with different scenarios, they all should have been back by now. After a few minutes they were back at the quinjet and May spoke up again, ''I'll go and look for them.'' She pointed at Daisy, ''Stay here.''

Daisy simply nodded though her mind was filling up with questions too.

''Look for who?'' Jemma asked curiously while her gaze was distracted by the village. She could imagine her and Fitz living there happily, though SHIELD was a big part of their life and they would never exchange it for anything.

''Mace, Mack and the other two.'' Daisy replied when May took off towards the small village.

''They came too?'' Fitz asked as worry grew inside of him, he was silently praying that nothing happens to his best friend Mack.

Daisy nodded again, ''Yeah, starting to regret it now.'' She jokingly said, knowing that it was a bad time for jokes. Jemma was worried too, though she couldn't stop thinking about how the little village looked like something she'd see in Scotland. Then, Jemma snapped back into reality, ''What if one of them is hurt and needs medical attention?'' She asked as panic slightly made its way into her tone.

Daisy had thought of that too, but it was best if Simmons stayed here, after all, she was already injured and there wouldn't be much she could do with one arm. ''Don't worry about it, _if_ one of them is hurt, then I'm pretty sure they already got help, no matte how small the village is, there surely is a hospital somewhere.'' Daisy explained, making Jemma slightly more relaxed.

 ** _XXXXX_**

''That was quite an admirable pair of lies.'' Coulson said once Dave's eyes fluttered open.

Dave just sighed, and stayed on the floor, he knew there was nothing much he could do when he saw Coulson's hand on his gun. ''Was it?'' Dave asked with a smile on his face which made him look mad. Coulson nodded with a slight smile, he was really glad that Dave was withing his reach now. ''How did you do it?'' Coulson finally asked with confusion in his tone.

''Do what?'' Dave questioned with his eyes stuck to the ceiling.

''Lie to the lie detector, nobody has ever done it before.'' He explained, not letting go of his gun just in case Dave was to pull something funny.

''Hmm...'' Dave sighed and pretended to think for a moment ''Let's just say it needed a bit of...tinkering.'' He admitted.

Coulson understood it right away, he must have put something in the lie detector and that was why it didn't catch onto any of his lies. ''Why did you want the darkhold so much that you had to torture my agents?'' Coulson questioned him again.

Dave wasn't sure if he was going to answer, but then again, what was the point, he was done anyway. ''Why not? The darkhold is so powerful, it holds so much in it...'' He said and finally looked at Coulson, ''Do you have it?''

In exchange for Dave's answers Coulson was going to reply, ''No.'' He stated the truth, ''But by all means we'll make sure that people like you never get it.''

Dave smiled, and then came a chuckle, ''Good luck on that. I wonder how many people want the power that comes with that book...'' He looked down at his shirt which was covered with blood, his hand trailed up his body until he reached his nose, he gave Coulson a sickening smile again. ''That agent of yours...She isn't bad. Got a couple of great punches in.'' He said, and it made Coulson smile.

''I know.'' Coulson nodded and closed his eyes just for the slightest moment, ''She isn't just an agent, she's family. All of them are. And you'll soon be re-united with yours.'' He explained, earning a sigh from Dave, who knew it was all over.

* * *

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the kind reviews I have received during my time writing this story! You guys are all incredible for reviewing and being so nice I'm truly grateful. How about a few more reviews before this story finishes? ;) Yep, just a reminder that it isn't done yet because remember... someone got shot as I requested by one of my favorite reviewers! PLEASE GIVE ME ANY IDEAS FOR A NEW STORY IF YOU WISH, though I am planning to start a new doctor who fanfiction or one shots! We'll see what YOU CAN COME UP WITH! :) Thank you to all my beautiful readers! Stay tuned for further chapters :)**_


	19. Some Return Others Leave

Daisy sighed, it's been ten minutes and there wasn't a sign of any of them. They needed to get back to Coulson as soon as possible since he was still watching over the potentially dangerous criminal. ''They're gonna be fine, right?'' Fitz asked silently as he approached Daisy, though he couldn't care less if Mace was hurt, he was the one to release Dave after all, meaning that it was his fault that Simmons- his Simmons had to go through torture again.

Daisy nodded, she knew she would be lying to herself is she said yes, ''I hope so.''

Fitz nodded, bringing out his Scottish accent, ''Yeah, me too.'' He said. Fitz would be devastated if something happened to his best friend too, having the love of his life hurt and injured was enough for him. He approached Jemma again, who sat in the comfortably in the quinjet. She still had Fitz's blazer wrapped around her shoulders, though her body was still shivering.

He took a seat next to Jemma, wrapping her in a warm hug. Fitz's calm expression turned into a shocked one when he saw blood on the top of his blazer where Jemma's shoulder was resting under. ''Let me see that.'' He calmly said, not wanting to argue.

Jemma turned her face towards his, her smile slightly faded away, ''See what?'' She questioned in confusion, not realizing that the blood from her shoulder had stained his blazer. Fitz pointed his finger towards the shoulder, moving closer to her. Jemma's eyes shifted towards the wound, just then did she realize that the blazer was soaked in her blood and her eyes widened just in time. ''I'm so sorry!'' She exclaimed and quickly took it off, making a big deal of it.

Fitz shook his head, ''Don't apologize. Just let me look at that, the bleeding looks pretty bad.'' He explained, earning a smile from her.

''Oh, I think I'll start calling you doctor Fitz again.'' Jemma said with a slight smirk, even though her shoulder had began to sting when Fitz started to unwrap the sleeve of her ripped shirt from around her wound. Jemma hissed under her breath, it wasn't as silent as she thought it was when Fitz spoke up. ''Sorry.'' He said, half closing his eyes at the sight of the hole and burnt skin.

''What did he do to you?'' Fitz asked, attempting to hide the disgust in his tone. He never hated anyone so much in his life. Ward was not far behind on his list, but Dave surely took the first place.

Jemma sighed, not wanting to have this conversation now, ''Can we talk later about this? I just got out of that hell, I want to forget it.'' She said, making Fitz not in approval.

''Yeah me too. Now, this is going to sting,'' He warned before he placed a clean gauze over her injured shoulder. Jemma let out a hiss again as she wasn't able to suppress it. He shot her an apologetic look again and wrapped his blazer back around her shivering figure.

''Guys!'' Daisy yelled, appearing at the entrance of the quinjet, her voice instantly grabbed the attention of the couple, ''May's back...''

They both turner to Daisy and made their way out of the quinjet to find May back with nobody... ''What happened?'' Daisy asked, brushing her combat boots against the long grass.

''Mace's been shot.'' May announced with a straight face, showing zero emotions. She must've felt the same way Fitz did. But they both did not want the new director to die under any circumstances. Jemma made her way forward, ''How is he?'' She asked with a worried look on her face.

''Stable.'' May announced, ''There were doctors around, just in time to save him.''

''What about Mack?'' Fitz questioned, too eager to find out if his friend was in any danger or not.

May nodded with a slight smile, ''Mack's fine. He'll stay with the director until we get Coulson and Dave.'' She explained and with that, they all got onto the quinjet. It was a few minute flight until they reached the wooden cabin, unconscious bodies were laying on the floor outside, giving off the impression that something deadly was going around the place.

''Coulson?'' May said as she entered through the door.

''I'm here.'' She heard him say, Coulson came out from the corner with Dave infront of him, his hands were tied up tightly with some old rope. ''It'll hold.'' Coulson said once he saw May's gaze shifting uncomfortable towards the ropes. She nodded and they proceeded to go out.

Slowly, one of the unconscious men flickered his eyes open, that didn't go unnoticed as Daisy was right next to him.

She snorted with anger, everyone who worked with or for Dave was her hated enemy, she grabbed his now conscious body up while he tried to get away. Then, fear made its way up his face, he stood back carefully, remembering that she was an inhuman. ''Please don't kill me...'' He whispered with a slight sad smile on his face.

Daisy sent a nod his way, ''Lucky for you, it's not what I usually do, but if we are talking about Dave...I'd do it without thinking.'' She explained and the man unarmed man tensed up, he closed his eyes, and hoped for the best. ''You are not Dave, are you?'' She said in a mocking way and crossed her arms.

He shook his head, ''No, of course not.'' He said with a shaky voice.

Daisy wanted to slap her forehead, but she sighed instead, ''That was a rhetorical question.''

The man mental slapped himself and didn't say another word, his head turned towards the noise behind him. It was Dave, trashing and chuckling as he was lead further into the quinjet. ''Don't worry,'' Coulson spoke up before he looked at Dave's speechless worker, ''You'll be coming with us too.''

SHIELD wouldn't let any of them get away, not ever.

''Where's the rest of the team?'' Coulson asked right when they finished loading up the men onto the jet with their hands bound.

May wondered how Coulson would react to the news, ''Mace was shot.'' She said, again, with no emotion in her voice, it seemed like she could deliver these kind of news every single day of the week. Coulson's eyes widened for a few seconds before he could finally speak, ''Shot?'' He asked, not believing what he had just heard was indeed correct.

May nodded, reassuring that he wasn't just imagining things. ''Well, is he alright?'' Coulson questioned again, earning yet another nod from May.

''He's in a stable condition, the doctors know we are working for SHIELD, they said it would be unsafe to get him back to the base.'' She explained, not completely understanding the science behind the doctors explanations. Simmons spoke up suddenly, ''Of course not.'' She said, making everyone on the quinjet smile slightly. They were glad that the torture didn't change who she was. ''We can't just get him onto a place with a bullet stuck in his stomach, or with a bullet out of his stomach since he has not yet recovered.'' She said, considering the chances that the surgery has probably finished.

May headed towards her pilot seat, ''Wheels up in five.'' She announced, leaving the rest of the group sitting silently.

''So,'' Coulson began, breaking the silence between his team- his family, ''How are you two holding up?'' He asked, his gaze shifted towards FitzSimmons and he was unable to hide the slight smile that formed on his face when he saw them both holding hands.

''Okay,'' Fitz said, ''Could have been much worse.'' He looked at his Jemma and smiled with his puppy eyes, he was so glad she was there, by his side, he won't let it change for a good while. Simmons nodded in agreement, ''Could have been much worse.'' She repeated and sighed with a smile on her face. They were going to be just fine.

''So what's the plan?'' Daisy questioned, feeling kind of bad for ruining the moment.

''We get these guys to the base and then come back for Mace.'' Coulson replied, motioning towards the ones who work for Dave and Dave himself. Daisy nodded at his fair point. The rest of the flight was kind of quiet except for the smiles that were aimed at the young, brainy couple.

''Landing in five.'' May announced, they heard the wheels of the quinjet making their way out of the solid frame from below. Coulson's hand rested on his gun in case any of their inmates were to try something funny, he was always going to be super cautions after Dave had pulled off his grand plan. He's not being fooled again.

''Reporting to the base.'' May said once she connected her comms, Fitz heard voices coming back through but he couldn't quite figure out what they said. ''We'll need back up in around five minutes once we land. Prisoners on board.'' She announced and kept on talking until they landed.

The door of the quinjet opened slowly, armed SHIELD agents met them at the door and they proceeded to collect one man at a time. ''Don't let this one out of your sight.'' Coulson warned to an armed lady who took Dave roughly by the arms and pushed him out.

She nodded, ''Yes sir.''

Fitz and Simmons left the quinjet, with one last look at Coulson, Daisy and May, they waved goodbye.

''Where are they going?'' One of the SHIELD agents who worked closely to Mace asked.

''To get Mace.'' Jemma said and walked towards the medical facilities with Fitz by her side.

* * *

 ** _Any of you lovely readers have any ideas of what you might want to see a fanfiction about? I can try my best to write ANY requested fanfictions about agents of shield so you can leave ideas down in the review section :) Talking about reviews, I'm so thankful for the kind words you all!_**

 ** _Probably one more chapter to go :P_**


	20. Going Back

''Agent Simmons!'' The doctor that was looking after Jemma yelled once she appeared in the door frame. Jemma greeted her with a small smile, though the doctor frowned, seeing blood stains all over her outfit and Fitz's blazer. ''What happened?'' She asked whilst leading Jemma to the chair.

''I-I'' Jemma couldn't say it, she didn't want everyone to know what she's been through, she wanted to forget. To never remember.

Fitz stepped forward and took a seat next to her, ''I think she'd prefer to... you know,'' He said, and gave the doctor his look which told him not to question Jemma anymore. The doctor simply nodded, turning all of his attention to the gruesome looking wound.

''Okay...'' The doctor began, he pressed his fingers to the outside of the wound as he examined it carefully. Jemma hissed silently and Fitz instantly wrapped their hands together. With a nod of reassurance, Jemma looked back at the doctor, turning her gaze away from Fitz. ''How does it look?'' Jemma questioned in attempts to distract herself from the skin piercing pain.

''I can see burn marks,'' The doctor replied as he removed his glasses from his face and squinted, ''How did it happen, it could have been a chemical, I'd never know if you didn't tell me.'' He said, knowing that Jemma worked in the lab and could have spilled a chemical over herself.

Jemma sighed, though she held the strong smile on her face to show any last kindness she still had in her no matter what she went through. ''I assure you it's not that. I'd rather keep this information to myself.'' Jemma said, again, the smile refused to fade.

''Okay,'' The doctor nodded, ''The wound is deep, and needs cleaning, after that I'll sew it back together.''

 ** _XXXXX_**

May landed the quinjet in the same field that they were in just hours ago, she opened the big back door as the team were ready to leave. ''Where is he?'' Coulson asked when he turned to May since she was the only one out of them three who knew his exact location.

''Not far.'' May stated and took the lead. They walked for a few minutes, Daisy slightly slowing down behind them as her mind filled with different thoughts. She was so glad that it was all over, Dave got what he deserved, though she was confident that she was able to kick his face just a few more times. Quietly, they reached the village, dragging his shoes across the dirty roads, Coulson saw the small hospital in front of him. He turned to May to ask if that was it, she nodded as they walked in.

''We're here for Jeffrey Mace.'' Coulson stated to the receptionist who was behind a wooden desk.

She turned her attention to them, ''And who will you be?''

Daisy stepped forward, ''We're with SHIELD,'' As soon as Daisy said that the receptionist's eyes widened, she had been watching the news just the other day.

''Right this way.'' The blonde lady said and pointed to the left hall, careful not to have any trouble with the inhuman, ''It's room 5.''

''Thanks.'' Coulson said while May and Daisy took off towards the room. They knocked first in case Mace was in a bad condition,

The three of them heard Mack's deep voice which seemed calm and indicated that things were okay. ''Come in.'' Mack said, as soon as the door was opened his face lit up and his lips formed into a smile. ''Haven't seen you for a while.'' He said and turned to them with eyes full of hope.

May nodded, knowing that he was curious and eager to find out if they found FitzSimmons. ''We found them, they're okay.'' She stated, putting Mack's worries to rest. Mack silently let out a small breath of relief whilst the team turned to Mace.

''How are you holding up, director?'' Coulson questioned with an honest concerned voice.

Mace simply smiled, ''Even better now since I know you found my agents. Thank you agent Coulson.'' Mace was truly grateful, and even though he hasn't known FitzSimmons for long, every agent was important to him, they needed to be a team, and they were.

A beautiful team with a strong bond.

''Let's get you back, then.'' Coulson announced with a smile.

.Mace nodded and got out of bed, luckily for them, he was allowed to leave, though his injuries will require him to take some time off the field work.

They were finally all reunited and the criminals were in their righteous place.

* * *

 _ **THAT IS IT YOU ALL! thank you so much for reading and reviewing it has honestly been so fun, thanks for all the positivity it's been great!**_


End file.
